


love and war//jschlatt x reader (dsmp)

by enchxntel



Category: DreamSMP, MCYTs
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Character Death, Death, Drama & Romance, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, DreamSMP - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Love, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Marriage, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Ending, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, dream team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 24,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchxntel/pseuds/enchxntel
Summary: imported originally from wattpad,btw: ao3 didn't paste italics, and i used a LOT of italicized sentences, so if something seems a little weird or out of place- it was probably italicized in the original.lowercase intendedan emperor and his lover, struggling to balance- all while a war is amidst.jschlatt x fem! she/her readertws will be given before each chapter <3follows dsmp lore- somethings have changed for plot reasons, just go with it, things will make sense.this story focuses around the messier parts of relationships, the pain, and the conflict.warning: this story deals with heavy topics: alcoholism, manipulation, sex, depression, death, and others. please do not read if any of these make you uncomfortable.
Relationships: jschlatt/reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 138





	1. a/n

for the sake of this story- y/n is on her last canon life- everyone else has the accurate amount of canon lives left.

\+ this story follows the lore, but not exactly, as i make mistakes lol. other important details are added that are for the sake of the story lol

!!more people exist than just the official members in this, its an actual society!!

!!this story is based jschlatts persona/character in the dsmp, not actually jschlatt!!

all characters in this are based around dsmp characters!!! not actual people!!!

\+ y/n info, i made sure not to describe y/n in a specific way so that anyone can insert themselves into this story, i've always seen a lack of attention when it came to this subject- (y/n always being described as a thin, white character) soooo anyone can insert whatever they picture as y/n.

\+ time moves a lot slower in this, where irl the smp gets a lot done in a couple weeks- in this, weeks might be actually a couple months maybe even a few years <:


	2. ｡･ﾟﾟ･1

"Schlatt- this isn't right..." y/n felt like her head was spinning. she wasn't on anyone's side- however she was the closest person to schlatt, which inevitably made her closer to schlatts side. 

"I have to do what's best for Manberg..." he replied, pain so obviously tightening around his heart. he hated defying her, he hated making her sad-or upset. 

"Schlatt..." she whispered. his name in her mouth made him shiver, it made this even more painful. "What you're doing... it's wrong- and... i cant stand besides you anymore..." hot tears started to form in y/n's eyes. schlatt began to clench his fists...he dropped his head down, tears spilling down his face.

"you can't leave-" he choked. "if you go- i won't have anyone"

\-----

"y/n...?" schlatt snapped his fingers, trying to hold her attention again. she blinked, facing towards him again, their surroundings relapsing into her brain again- the hill, it was beautiful out, windy and warm. the grass and grain they were sitting on so perfectly held them.

"yes?" she mumbled, schlatt smiled, she was perfect.

"i said the elections in a few days..." he examined her, "i basically got it in the bag-" he shrugged, attempting to impress her, just slightly. she smiled in return,

"oh really...? what will you do first president schlatt?" she giggled.

"ill make you my first lady" he chuckled, tugging her closer to him by her waist. she smiled, slightly pink, "then- grand dinners and fancy balls with you... perfect evenings and elegant weekends...bliss forever" he smiled again, leaning his forehead against hers.

"sounds perfect!" she said giddily. schlatt pulled her into his embrace, taking in her scent and warmth, leaning back into the tall grass and staring up at the clouds.


	3. ｡･ﾟﾟ･2

tw: implied smut, alcohol/drinking

morning light peeked in through the windows surrounding the bedroom. along with sheets and blankets messily draped over the bed where y/n slept peacefully, schlatt sat on the edge, both covered in sweet dry sweat. schlatt furrowed his brow, watching her gently sleep, taking in every feature, every detail, every movement, every breath. he sighed, heavily pushing himself upwards- only stopped by y/n's gentle hand on his bare shoulder.

"stay" she said sleepily, lightly tugging at his arm. if only he could- it took all his strength just to not fall back into her arms for the rest of the morning, to lay with her again. 

"i can't-" he said painfully, "i have to go..."

"stay" she repeated, too tired to see the turmoil on his face.

"you're killing me y/n" he frowned. she sleepily whined something, before her arm went limp, and her soft breathing returned, asleep again. if only she realized how true his words were- how he wasn't just referring to a morning of pleasure.

\-----

schlatt kept his head down, his foot lightly tapping against the wood behind the podium. he reached into his jacket- hesitating for a moment- then giving in, pulling out a flask and taking a healthy gulp of the contents inside. sighing, he put it away- stepping out into the spotlight. uproar- applause- and silence. all hazed over with a glossy shadow of liquor.

"things are going to change, for the better" he smiled, his charm intoxicating the audience, and himself. this is who i'm meant to be, he thought. 

He didn't care much for speeches, it all meant the same, just tarted up with pomp and frills. He did however, like when y/n praised him afterwards. How she would hug him and tell him how proud she was. Gentle kisses and cuddling, always leading to something more, all for him. The liquor helped him get through what he had to endure before, usually the buzz would fade before he could get to y/n's , then he could get another buzz, her. However, for whatever reason, he's needed more to get through them- and in turn he was drunk while y/n was with him. He hated being drunk around her, he was sloppy, mean. He got short and selfish. Maybe he was just always like that, but y/n made him better.

He stumbled home that evening- obnoxiously opening the door and slamming it closed. 

"Hey...good job today" she smiled warmly, "I made you something," she nervously bit her lip, holding out a small cake for him. "I baked it myself," schlatt silently stumbled over, taking the plate and setting it down. he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly, and burying his face into her neck. y/n could smell it, the harsh smell of liquor was wafting from him. "you're drunk...?" she frowned. he sighed,

"it doesn't matter-" he mumbled.

"yes it does..." she whispered, reaching her hand up and cupping the side of his face. he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. "schlatt- its okay... you said it yourself-" she chuckled, "you're gonna win...and you're gonna make things better...like you promised" she smiled up to him. every word filled him with bliss- and a subconscious ache. he leaned further into y/n's touch,

"don't ever leave me" he mumbled, holding her hand up to his lips and kissing her soft skin.

"why would i ever-" her words were cut off by a sudden kiss, a sense of urgency rose in schlatt, but y/n didn't protest. She followed every move, every kiss, every touch willingly. Every praise, and every order, right up until schlatts crushing weight was resting on top of her, his bare, wet skin connecting with hers, and his heavy breathing echoing into her ear. tranquility.


	4. ｡･ﾟﾟ･3

tw: implied smut, alcohol

finally, schlatt had a day off- the day before the election. and he planned on spending every second of it with her. he liked knowing that she was his, even though no one really knew what they were. but he knew, and that's all he needed. he did like the idea of everyone else knowing exactly how she was his. but he didn't need it.

"y/n...?" he whispered, pushing her soft hair behind her ears so he could see her sleepy face. morning light peaked through the windows again- bedsheets and blankets sprawled across the bed. 

"hm...?" she mumbled sleepily, reaching her hands up to gently grasp on to schlatts neck and shoulders, soft bite marks still remained on him, and y/n could feel the purple and pink bruises on her neck ache under schlatts touch. he smiled, admiring them, his little love marks. 

"i love you" he mumbled, peppering kisses all over her body, receiving small giggles, and pleasureful noises in return. 

schlatt was surprisingly a very clingy guy, he hated leaving y/n's side, maybe that's why he drank so much when attending business matters. days spent in with her he would practically be hanging off her waist. they did everything together, they showered together, cooked together, read together, everything. and they loved it. she loved him. 

his favorite was taking baths with her, he liked it when she pampered him especially. she would wash his hair, trim his beard, and in turn water always ended up splashing and spilling out of the tub- because schlatt just couldn't control himself when it came to her. everything she did, he always managed to get her back into his bed.

so that's how they spent their day, and at the end, schlatt found himself dragging her back to that hill. they leaned up against a tree, pointing at stars and making wishes on shooting ones. fantasizing about the future and what was up there. then, eventually heading home and drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. schlatt on the other hand didn't get much sleep at all, he just held her close and watched her- examining every detail and movement, as if it was his last glance at her.


	5. ｡･ﾟﾟ･4

tw: implied smut, death

when y/n woke up, she was alone. the bed felt empty without him, she could still feel the indent his large frame had left on the mattress. however, he had important things to do- much more important than her. today was the election, and she had to be there to support him- even if nobody really knew what they shared.

mornings felt bland without him, but it was okay, because today was important to him. she pulled on one of his sweaters, it was awfully big on her, but it smelt like him and she loved it. she sleepily pulled herself off of the warm bed and walked into the cold bathroom to shower. the warm water smoothly ran down her skin and hair, washing away the grime and sweat, purifying the love marks left all over her skin. 

afterwards, walking to the kitchen, wet hair was pulled behind her, and schlatts sweater kept her warm. she could imagine what he would do if he was here, he loved seeing her in his clothes.

\------

when the time arrived, to leave the comfort of schlatts home and make her way to the podiums in l'manberg, she did so. she sat next to nikki, a good friend of hers. the wind was chilly, blowing her hair around, anticipation swirling with it. 

"are you okay...?" y/n asked nikki, who was quite obviously very restless. nikki nodded,

"just- a little nervous i guess" she chuckled,

"dont be nervous, everything will work out fine, things are going to get better" y/n smiled warmly.

"is that what schlatt told you...?" nikki frowned. y/n gave a puzzled look, what could that mean? "you guys are close...everyone can tell...he trusts you, y/n. he listens to you...just make sure he does the right thing" she whispered. y/n gave a confused nod.

"what do you mean?-" before nikki could respond, the comms had turned on and wilbur stepped up to the mic.

"good evening, members of the dream smp-" wilbur said, a hint of a sadness in his voice- as if he already knew the results. y/n's eyes landed on schlatt, standing proudly behind wilbur, quackity by his side, and tommy hopefully watching wilbur. "today, the results of the election of the dream smp have been counted...the first place score, with a whopping fourty-five percentile- the winner of the vote is- pog 2020" wilbur said, an uproar of applause and cheers filled the podium. y/n clapped, a little disappointed but not entirely upset, however she felt awful for schlatt- she knew how much this meant to him. she watched him closely- but he didn't look upset- something was wrong, he looked satisfied- "however... two nights ago- quackity and schlatt made a deal... that no matter what happened, quackity would pool his votes on to schlatts..." the cheering died down, a feeling of worry laid over the podium, so palpable you could slice it. "now- schlatt, with a fourty-six percentile vote, is the winner of this election- the new president of the dream smp" he stifled out. 

"no-" nikki covered her mouth- a look of shock and fear in her eyes. why was she so worried? schlatt said he'd make things better...that's what he told her, he'd make things better. wilbur and tommy were walking down the podium now- tommy in disbelief and wilbur in a look of hopelessness. she frowned, why was everyone so upset...? schlatt stepped up to podium, a strange look in his eyes- something she didn't see very often.

"well...that was pretty easy" he smirked, a dominant force surrounding him, and y/n fell submissive to his charm. he locked eyes with her, and a look of pity fell over him, seeing her confused face- his dominance cracked. he looked down- recollecting himself and clearing his throat. "the day i got unbanned from the dream smp- i said that things are going to change- so let's start making it happen..." a flutter of worry resembled in y/n's stomach, what was he doing? "my first decree- as the emperor of this great country...is to revoke the citizenship of wilbursoot and tommyinnit" schlatt let out a chuckle, adjusting his tie. 

"no-!" nikki cried, tears pooling in her eyes- this isn't what he promised y/n. he didn't promise war- he promised love. 

"get them out of here-" he snarled, anger filling his eyes. y/n felt- scared? some of the people sitting around them stood up, obediently, drawing their weapons and turning to face wilbur and tommy.

"tommy- run!" wilburs eyes widened with shock as punz's arrow hit him right through the chest. y/n gasped, covering her eyes, horrified- she looked up at schlatt fearfully. he met her eyes, the anger spilling and nothing but sadness and regret pooling up. she looked to her side, nikki was gone. it was just them, schlatt stood feet above her. all he wanted to do in that moment was jump into her arms, collide with her and beg for forgiveness.


	6. ｡･ﾟﾟ･5

tw: implied smut 

y/n sat patiently. the couch in schlatts house never felt more uncomfortable. she didn't know how to feel. she'd been thinking about what to say for the past hour- while waiting for him to get home. with each click of the clock y/n became more eager. -then the jingling of keys rattled against the outside of the door, twisting the doorknob and propping it open. y/n's stomach fluttered. heavy footsteps stepped up closer and schlatt stood in the doorway, his head down. 

"schlatt...?" she whispered. his breathing was heavy, fists clenched, then unclenched at the soft sound of her voice. he sighed, knowing what was coming. "why did you do that...?" she mumbled, standing up from her seat and stepping up closer to schlatt, trying to get a look at his face- to examine his expression. He just shrugged, closing the door behind him and facing away from her- he couldn't bare to see her sadness.

"i love you, y/n" he whispered.

"schlatt...- this isn't right..." y/n felt like her head was spinning. she wasn't on anyone's side- however she was the closest person to schlatt, which inevitably made her closer to schlatts side. 

"i have to do what's best for manberg..." he replied, pain so obviously tightening around his heart. he hated defying her, he hated making her sad-or upset. 

"schlatt..." she whispered. his name in her mouth made him shiver, it made this even more painful. "what you're doing... it's wrong- and... i cant stand besides you anymore...not with this" hot tears started to form in y/n's eyes. schlatt began to clench his fists again...he dropped his head down, tears spilling down his face.

"you can't leave-" he choked. "if you go- i won't have anyone" y/n frowned, she wasn't really going to leave, she didn't even know why she had said that, it just hurt him. 

"schlatt...i-" her voice cracked, she didn't know what to say- suddenly he had collapsed down to his knees, hugging y/n's waist, his face buried in her abdomen. 

"please don't go-" he sobbed, sniffling and pawing at her waist. y/n had never seen him like this- so vulnerable and broken- she felt more tears swelling in her eyes. "don't leave..." he whimpered. she felt so awful-

"i won't! i won't leave you!" she cried, falling down to his level, "i would never" she whispered, running her hands through his hair and whipping the tears off his cheeks, "i love you" she warmly smiled at him. he pulled her closer to him, peppering kisses all over her face and jaw, and neck. 

"you have to stay out of this- there's people...they would want to hurt me and-if they knew about us... you'd be the perfect target-" he mumbled, y/n frowned, 

"i thought you said-"

"i can't" he mumbled painfully, "you're too special to me, i cant lose you" the words made y/n's stomach turn and twist-

"schlatt you promised- things would be better...is this really better?" she whimpered, he frowned-

"yes, it may not seem good now but...sometimes the ends justify the means" he gently pushed a few lose strands of y/n's hair behind her ear. she looked down, pondering for a moment, then- she nodded. schlatt never felt more relieved in his life- he cupped the sides of her face, pressing long, rough kisses on her lips, savoring every nerve and every flavor. schlatts love language was quite obviously- touch. grabbing and tugging at every curve, gently nipping at her soft lips until they were sore. he sighed into the kiss- tugging at her waist again, and massaging her love handles. y/n hummed into his kiss, schlatt could lose himself in this girl- "fuck-" he sighed, pulling away. she frowned,

"what's wrong...?" she whispered,

"we have to go, i came to get you..." he mumbled disappointedly.

"where are we going...?" she mumbled.

"a new house- its protected, special for the president" he smirked, y/n pondered,

"but i like your house" she whined,

"it's not safe... i need to keep you safe" he hummed, stroking her hair. she nodded, 

"like a white house?" 

"exactly-" he smiled, stroking her hair again. "please come with-" y/n nodded in agreement- causing schlatt to smile again. he held his hand out, she obliged happily, following him upwards. "c'mon" he pulled her forwards.


	7. ｡･ﾟﾟ･6

tw: implied smut

the house felt cold- emptier, not as warm as the cottage schlatt had before. the furniture was slicker, more harsh rather than the soft comfy things back home.

"maybe i should go back to my place tonight..." y/n mumbled, examining the sharp surroundings.

"stay..." schlatt wrapped his arms around her from behind, burying his face into her hair, and lightly rocking her from side to side. "it's safe here" he mumbled.

"i know...but- it feels weird" she frowned, schlatt let go, tugging her hand forward.

"you haven't seen the bedroom yet-" he smiled, causing y/n to lightly chuckle, following him forward.

"its too big for the both of us..." she smiled,

"i know...but that could be a good thing," he whispered, entering into the bedroom with her. the floor was cold and the walls were dark, all while the bed sat in the middle. it was huge, the grey sheets echoing with restlessness, and the rough edges stretched across. the quiet was loud- however blinds at the edge of the room revealed a neat balcony- equally as gray as the room.

"i suppose- you make it better" she mumbled, hugging his arm. causing him to hide a smirk.

"fuck-" he sighed, tugging at her waist again.

"what is it...?" she frowned-

"i wanna fuck you so bad right now-" he grumbled into her ear, causing her stomach to flutter and her face to flush.

"wha-" her words cut off by him sticking his thumb through her lips- roughly grasping her jaw in his hand. her fragile mouth was wide open now, his dark eyes narrowed down at her, breath hitching. 

"but i have to go..." he let go, wiping his wet thumb on her lips, making her whimper ever so slightly. now he wanted her more than ever- why did he even tease himself like that- it just made the tightness growing in his pants even worse. he leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips, "ill be back tonight" he mumbled, letting go of her and stepping away, out of the bedroom, and out of the house.

\-----

y/n didn't have much to do, stuck in this boring house. she found herself baking cookies, burning them- and deciding to just read something. all she could find was some business book- which she didn't much care for, she left it out though- figuring schlatt would enjoy it. she checked the clock, waiting for him to get back- there was still an hour or two before dark, she could go to the shops. she wanted to get him something- after all she never got to properly congratulate him for winning. slipping on some outdoor clothes, she stepped out of the house. it was odd- it was a house inside a building- like a hotel, but it was just their suite. peering out the door and down the hall- fancy carpet beneath her shoes and pretty paintings hung on the wall. it smelt like dust and fire. she could hear distant voices- discussing and plotting. she stepped forward, further down the hall; a large elegant door was cracked open. getting closer, she recognized the voices- schlatt and quackity. she could see through the crack now- schlatt sat tensely at his desk, papers in front of him- and a half finished bottle of liquor. she frowned, wanting to go in, to take his edge off. quackity stepped out, seeing y/n, he quickly closed the door. 

"y/n-...hey-what are you doing out?" he said sternly. she shrugged,

"...i though i'd go out somewhere..." she replied, "but- is he okay...? could i go in?"

"-he wouldn't want to be disrupted- i don't think he'd want you to leave either...why don't i take you back to the room-" he put his hand on her back, attempting to push her back up the hall.

"thank but...i'm- i'm okay..." she smiled stepping away from him, "ill just be going now-" her motion cut off by him grabbing her wrist,

"i'm sorry- he doesn't want you to leave..." she could tell he felt bad for her- 

"why...?" she frowned, quackity sighed.

"aren't you guys...dating or whatever? he talk about you a lot" he mumbled- trying to change the subject, ever so slightly. y/n felt that flutter in her stomach again- her face flushing,

"um- i guess" she chuckled. shit, was she supposed to say that...? pushing away the previous sentence, she bit her lip- how could she get out of this? "well- anyways- i don't think schlatt would appreciate you putting your hands on me-" she said sternly, putting on a offended face. quackity's eyes immediately widened and he let go of her wrist.

"oh-! i didn't- i'm so sorry-" the panic hitching in his voice, was he afraid of schlatt?

"thank you-" she muttered, turning around and walking back down the hall- oh my god that was so mean- why did she do that? he obviously didn't mean any harm, he was just following orders... part of her wanted to go back and apologize- fuck. she left the hallway- into a lobby-like area and then out the doors, into the fresh air. it was still bright out, but the air smelled of sunset, the dark was coming soon. and she didn't have any armor- or weapons on her... dammit- she couldn't go back now, that'd be embarrassing. she sighed, then stealing a breath from the world- she stepped forward, off to the town.


	8. ｡･ﾟﾟ･7

tw: implied smut

the town was quiet- a shadow of something strange was casted over everyone. she felt like eyes were on her- but she persisted- stopping at bakeries and picking up small goodies she knew schlatt would like. it was closer to dark now- lanterns lit up the streets, and torches radiated light from buildings. it felt weird- l'manberg, manberg. manberg, manberg, manberg... it didn't sound right. she felt like she should visit somebody...nikki...? no... nikki wouldn't want to see her, not now. y/n sighed, she should just go back to the white house...she didn't really want to, but she wanted to see schlatt- and that heavily outweighed the silly nuisance of the scenery. picking up her things, she made her way back home- home was where he was.

the doors to the white house never felt more welcoming, although different and unknown. down the portrait filled hallway, past his office, which remained empty- and into their suite. she closed the door, kicking off her shoes, and emerging further into the house.

"i'm home!" she called out excitedly, "and- i got you something!- also- did you know that new cafe just opened up!? maybe we could go or something...!" she set her bag down on the counter, awaiting a response... "...schlatt...?" she frowned, huffing in disappointment. he wasn't home. she stifled over to the kitchen- opening the fridge and pulling out some food- dinner. there wasn't much to eat here- there was wine. she grabbed a bottle from the shelves and a glass from the cupboard, pouring herself some. she contemplated pulling another glass down- incase schlatt got back, but decided against it. figuring he's already had enough to drink. sipping on the wine, reading that business book again- she didn't really understand much of it, but it was something to do. then- the door handle rattled open- she looked over, closing the book and setting the wine down. schlatt stepped in, eyeing the room for y/n. she smiled, jumping up and racing over to him. 

"hey-" he got cut off by her immediate embrace, taking in his scent and pressing kisses on his face. he chuckled a little, hugging her back and returning the kisses.

"i missed you-" she mumbled into his shirt. he smiled, running his hand through her hair,

"yeah me too...i got you something..." he whispered, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out a thin black box, and handing it to her. "open it" he smiled again. she smiled in return, looking down at the box, she opened it- revealing a necklace. shiny, clear jewels peppered around all to encase a large, flower shaped one. she gasped, looking up at him in shock, then back down to the piece-hesitant to touch it, in fear she'd break it with her clumsy hands.

"schlatt..." she whispered in disbelief,

"they're real diamonds..." he gave that damn  
smirk again.

"it's beautiful..." she smiled again, schlatt picked up the necklace from the box and pulled her closer, hooking it around her neck, and letting go- letting it perfectly showcase her neck.

"you're beautiful" he whispered. butterflies reappearing in her stomach. 

"i love you" y/n hummed, pressing a kiss on schlatts lips. this was bliss. 

"i love you" he replied, his grip on her waist dangerous. pressing rough kisses on her lips- to her cheek, and to her neck. she tasted so sweet on his tongue- she was intoxicating- addictive. and she was his. it felt so good to know that. he was the dominator- and she fell submissive to him, and he loved it. he hummed into the kiss, painfully pulling away, "you know what i need...?" he grumbled, y/n tilted her head,

"what?" she replied-

"i need a bath" he smiled, sliding his hands from her waist further down- she smiled and nodded, letting go of him and running off to the washroom to start it. he tilted his head back, nothing felt better than y/n after a long fucking day. "fuck-" schlatt sighed, eyeing the cabinet cracked open in the kitchen. an unopened bottle of liquor sat heavily, calling his name. he rubbed his eyes, shifting his attention back to y/n- and walking towards that bathroom.


	9. ｡･ﾟﾟ･8

tw: smut (will give warning), nudity

warm water and bubbles surrounded them, their bathtub was more of a hot-tub. it was big- there were jets, and ledges to sit on. schlatt sat patiently, his arms resting on the sides of the tub, skin exposed. 

"here" y/n said softly, sitting on his lap and rubbing soap in his hair, massaging his scalp. god- he could melt. "it smells like lavender" she smiled. the lights were dim, but just bright enough for them to see. the ends of y/n's hair were wet, sticking to her shoulders, schlatt pushed the lose strands behind her ears, his eyes heavy. he softly sighed, leaning into her touch like a puppy. schlatt set his hands back on to y/n's waist- while she finished washing his hair.

(smut time)

he kept tugging her closer, it became very apparent what schlatt was getting at- even if he was subconsciously doing it. she smiled, pressing a kiss on his wet lips, his breath hitched- rubbing her waist. they could feel each others heartbeats increasing ever so slightly, warmth flooding inside of them. he slid his hands down, pulling her upwards- but quickly looking at her to make sure things were satisfactory. once he read the look of approval on her face, he slowly pushed her down on to him as to not splash any water-

"fuck-" he sighed, gripping on to her waist again. she let out a soft whimper, biting her lip to hold back something louder- she just kept sinking down, obviously implying how unbearably big he was. she gulped, leaning on to his shoulders and burying her face in to his neck. his breath was heavy now- biting on to her neck. he pulled her up, and back down on to him. he let out a loud grunt- leaning his head back. her grip around him tightened, causing him to growl. he pulled her up again- this time putting a hand on her shoulder. then slamming her back down on him. she let out a yelp-

"hnng-!" her head felt cloudy with pleasure-

"fuck---" he growled again- continuing to slam her down on to him- obviously not caring about splashing. schlatt always got rough with her- he loved the noises she would make in response. she would always try her hardest to stay quiet. him- however- always let out the loudest noises he could. a small part of him hoping someone could hear. he was so much stronger compared to her- she was powerless when it came to him, submissive. 

"nnng--" she whined. he wrapped his hand around her slim neck, tightening his grip and pulling her upwards to face him. 

"look at me-" he growled- sticking his thumb into her mouth again, gripping her jaw wide open- all while still slamming her on to him- railing her into oblivion. "wider" she obliged. his brows were furrowed- lips parted. her hands had found themselves sliding up his back and into his hair- tugging. he liked it. he slammed her down again- this time yelling- the walls weren't that thick. he knew how close they were to other people, how easily they could hear. 

"schlatt-" she whimpered, gripping his hair as if, if she let go she'd fall, into oblivion. he grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging it backwards so her head was facing up- all at his mercy, all for him. he felt so high- higher than any drink or drug could take him.

"i fucking love you" he gasped, leaving bite marks and hickeys all over her neck. groaning louder into the air. "hn- fuck-" he snarled pulling her hair back further. she let out a satisfied gasp- he let go, wrapping his arms around her again, squeezing her closer to him as he reached his high. he pushed her down further, as hard as he could as he twitched and exploded inside of her- letting out a harsh howl. she whimpered again, gasping and sighing once she finished.

(fin)

breathy sighs and heavy breathing filled the echoey washroom, bubbles still sticking to their skin. schlatt painfully pulled y/n off of him, her hair was wet now- clean, and sticking to her shoulders again. she smelt like vanilla. 

"you're perfect" he smiled warmly, helping her out of the tub and grabbing a towel. gently drying her hair off, then picking her up and bringing her back to their room. he pulled on some warm sweatpants- he smiled again- she had her face nuzzled into his shoulder, clearly too tired to function. he chuckled, grabbing one of his sweaters and pulling it over her, it was big- but she looked so good. 

"i'm tired" she mumbled, wrapping her arms around him.

"i know-" he whispered, petting her hair. he picked her up again, and collapsed on to the bed. his weight was almost crushing on top of her- but it was good. her legs and arms still wrapped around him.

"i love you" she sleepily mumbled into his neck, causing him to chuckle and smile again, petting her hair again. the two of them softly drifted off to sleep- still wet and warm.

\------

late the night, rain pattering ever so gently on to the grounds. schlatts right hand man, tubbo, rode his horse off from manberg. he was meeting people, tommy and wilbur... and technoblade. he had information, something important. it felt a little wrong- morally wrong...

"i don't know... what you're suggesting.... it seems wrong" tommy mumbled. tubbo frowned, nodding in agreement with tommy.

"tommy... sometimes the ends justify the means..." techno's voice echoed throughout their cave. wilbur stood in thought,

"we won't hurt her" wilbur muttered-

"we might-" techno spat, "tubbo- this is good- this information you've received, what quackity told you- is good" he changed the subject. tubbo nodded- 

"keep finding things, tubbo. you're doing good" wilbur added.


	10. ｡･ﾟﾟ･9

tw: implied smut, smut

y/n fluttered her eyes open, sunlight bitterly burning her retinas and sweetly warming her skin. schlatt was tightly holding her close to his chest. she looked up, he was asleep. she softly lifted her head- as to not disturb him- to look at the clock. 

"schlatt...~" she whispered, attempting to wake him but only receiving a huff in return. he was awake, painfully. "schlatt" she gently stroked his cheek with her hand- he furrowed his brow while leaning his head into her touch. "we have to wake up...it's nearly noon..." she ran her fingers through his hair,

"no" he grumbled, hugging her tighter. she smiled, he was cute.

"don't you have to work...?" she mumbled. he huffed again,

"i can stay here. home day" he mumbled, readjusting his grip around her. 

"really...?" she whispered hopefully, he nodded. her smiled widened, "well then we should do something! like go out!" he shook his head, 

"home day. i wanna stay here with you" he grumbled, his eyes still closed. she sighed, still smiling,

"okay, but we can't lose our whole day...okay?" she pushed some of his hair out of his face, he nodded, putting one of his arms around her shoulder, his other still around her waist.

\--------

y/n's hair dangled down on to schlatts face, he gently pushed it behind her ear- giving her a soft smile. she leaned down further, wrapping her arms around him, and nestling her face into his neck. he let out a muffled hum, hugging her back.

"what should we do today...?" she mumbled, resting her chin on to his shoulder. he sighed,

"hmm...we could read something...or cook something- orrr, we could just stay here..." he smirked, rubbing her waist.

"i wanna go out..." she smiled,

"no-" he shook his head...

"why not...?" she frowned, he sighed, sitting up and pulling her closer.

"why don't you just wanna stay here with me?" he mumbled.

"why don't you want to go out?" she brushed some of his hair back lovingly. he sighed again, looking a little irritated. she pressed a small kiss on his lips, hoping to calm him down a bit- he'd always had anger issues, he'd just usually never got upset with her. it must be stress, she thought.

"we can't go out together like we used to...why can't you understand that?" he frowned again.

"why not...?" y/n mumbled again, her shoulders sinking.

"i want to- but i can't" he sighed.

"just for an hour?" she mumbled, tugging at his hands. he furrowed his brow, trying to hold back a smile, he couldn't resist her-

"fine" just for an hour, he smiled, petting her hair. 

"really!?" she said excitedly, he nodded in reply. causing her to lightly bounce in excitement on his lap, he smirked- 

"wait-" he sighed, her lips parted-

"what...?" she mumbled worriedly.

"can we do something before we go...?" he looked up at her with those eyes. 

"do what...?" she tilted her head curiously. 

(smut)

schlatt smirked again, leaning over and pressing kisses on her neck. y/n got it- she smiled and leaned into his kisses, lightly chuckling because of the occasional ticklish feeling she felt.

"mhm-" she hummed in response, causing schlatts hands to drift beneath her thighs, squeezing and rubbing. y/n started pressing gentle kisses on his neck, down to his bare chest, and his stomach.

"fuck yes-" he grumbled excitedly, he loved it when she would suck him off- and her eyes would get all watery, trying to please him as best as she could. an imprint was already peaking through his boxers, calling y/n's name. her face flushed, and her fingers shaky, she pulled them down- his member sprung out- almost hitting her in the face. she looked up at him, almost shivering when she saw the sinful stare he was giving her. she licked her lips, opening her mouth and gently placing them on him, then sinking down ever so slowly. he groaned, reaching his hands down and pushing her hair back, "fuck- y/n", his voice sent her shuddering, she couldn't take him all in her mouth- her mouth wasn't that big. she kept her head bobbing up and down, trying to her best to make him cum. he growled, putting his other hand on her head, almost tugging her on hair. he couldn't control himself- he pushed her head down further, and further, all the way down. all the way until he could feel her throat pulsating around him, leaving her gasping and choking. pulling her head upwards, and then slamming it all the way down again- over and over, her whimpers and gagging egging him on even more. she didn't mind- the lightheaded feeling arising and her vision being blurred with hot tears- it was all worth it. she could feel the twitching in her mouth- she knew what it meant. warm, thick liquid erupted inside of her mouth, dripping down her lip. she lifted her head up, reaching up to wipe it away- her hand was grabbed and tugged away-

"wh-" she mumbled

"don't..." he said, out of breath and eyeing her. "don't move..." he growled. pulling his boxers back up and pushing himself off the bed. he walked over to the closet and started digging around.

"schlatt-?" she whispered, the warm substance still resting on her lips.

"shhh...you'll ruin it-" he chuckled. he walked over, a polaroid camera in hand. her face flushed again, "is this okay...?" he whispered, she looked up at him and nodded, tugging at schlatts sweater she was wearing. he smiled and held the camera up, snapping a picture of her. "so pretty~" he whispered, taking the polaroid and setting it down on the bedside table. he reached out and gingerly held her chin, pushing it upwards and parting her lips- more white liquid fell down her lips and dripped down her chin. he snapped a picture. setting the polaroid down next to other one, along with the camera. he sat down and pulled up the blanket, using it to wipe her lips clean, "swallow" he smiled, she obliged. "let's go" he mumbled, pressing a kiss on her lips and helping her up.


	11. ｡･ﾟﾟ･10

tw: implied smut

y/n felt underdressed compared to him- he was always wearing that business suit now. tightly fitted and expensive looking. she missed seeing him wearing casual clothes outside, not so serious. 

"when we're out...people might look-" he sighed.

"because you're so famous...?" she smiled. he chuckled- nodding.

"yeah-" he grabbed her hand, walking down that fancy hallway again. tubbo and schlatt stepped out of his office, confused looks appearing on their faces.

"schlatt-?" tubbo started, schlatt put his hand up in response,

"it's fine-" he grinned. that charming one- from before, intoxicating. she smiled, his hand still squeezing hers. they stepped out of the building, a big car sat patiently, rumbling in front of them. she furrowed her brows confusingly. 

"is this..?-" she started,

"c'mon" he tugged her forward, opening the door for her. she chuckled implausibly, stepping into the car. he closed the door behind her, walking over and entering the other side. the leather seats felt cold underneath her. this all felt so surreal. schlatt knocked on the glass in front of him, signaling the driver to start moving.

"schlatt... this is-" she began,

"i know... just go with it" he smiled, rubbing her thigh. she nodded. the ride was short, schlatt adored seeing her peeking through the windows curiously, smiling at people walking by. schlatt wasn't blessed with such positivity as she was. 

"where are we going...?" she asked him, she didn't mind any place really- she just liked being out, with him. he sighed, 

"its a surprise" he grinned, rubbing her thigh again. when the car had stopped, schlatt stepped out first- y/n following. he adjusted his suit. the building stood glamorously, it was a shop, an expensive-looking one.

"schlatt-" she repeated,

"c'mon" he grinned again, walking over and pulling y/n into the building. entering in, the smell of expensive perfume and silk hit her roughly, clouding her head like a drug. the room felt golden, the light warm, and even the tiles looked expensive. she looked around, a little shocked. "anything you want... it's yours" he stated, a charming look spread across his face. 

"really...?" she smiled confusedly, tilting her head. he nodded, eyeing her to go forward. y/n spent most of her time looking at the dresses, occasionally slipping a peek at the price tag and immediately putting it back. the first time schlatt caught her he told her not to worry about the price, the second time, he just raised his eyebrows. she didn't do it again. she'd picked out a few dresses, all of them schlatt forced her to not put back. he helped her pick out jewelry, fancy necklaces, and earrings. he couldn't help but notice her looking at the rings. she felt incredibly spoiled, what did she do to deserve all this? schlatt was looking at the makeup, obviously confused.

"you want any of this stuff...?" he chuckled, holding up some lipstick. y/n smiled,

"makeup...? no i already have some-" she replied. he shrugged,

"im gonna get you some either way- might as well tell me what you want" he raised his eyebrows teasingly. she sighed, obliging. "anything else you want...?" schlatt asked warmly, they were done now- outside of the store, where schlatt had insisted on holding all of the bags for y/n. she shook her head, he narrowed his eyes. "okay, how about that shoe store" he grinned walking down the street,

"what? i don't need new shoes!" she chuckled.

"i know you dont need them, but wouldn't it be nice to have a few?" he smirked, "like i said, im just going to get them for you anyways, might as well tell me what you want" y/n couldn't help but smile, jokingly rolling her eyes. schlatt had insisted on buying her a few pairs, expensive ones, high heels to be specific. bright red ones, golden ones, black ones, unique ones, designer ones,

"i dont have enough room for all this stuff..." she chuckled.

"just keep it at my place" he shrugged, wrapping his arm around her waist, holding yet another bag. at first she thought of his old house, the cottage she liked so much, but then she remembered the spacey new one he had, it would definitely fit there. 

"dont you want anything...?" she mumbled,

"i already got a lot of stuff..." he smiled down at her. the day was getting darker, the sun was setting now. the driver packed the bags into the trunk, with careful instructions from schlatt not to damage anything. driving again, the dark sky echoed with comfort, headlights, streetlights and stars blended together through the car window.

"now where are we going...?" she asked curiously,

"dinner" he smiled, rubbing her thigh. music ran through the restaurant, handsome smells of expensive food taunted the senses. y/n once again felt underdressed. a lobster tank sat bubbling in the seating room. she watched the lobsters, schlatt being as observant as a child, walked over. "which one do you want?" he grinned.

"you can choose...?" she tilted her head, he nodded.

"pick one" he chuckled, she furrowed her brow, examining the lobsters,

"erm- that one?" she pointed to a specifically abnormally spotted one. schlatt snapped towards a waiter, calling him over and pointing at the lobster, receiving a nod. schlatt and y/n followed him to their seats, right next to a large window for a wall. a beautiful setup, with an even more beautiful view. y/n sat awkwardly, she didn't feel like she fitted in with all these people- not like schlatt did. he sat there, eyeing her, his elbows resting confidently on the table.

"so- what do you think...?" he smiled charmingly at her. she shrugged, 

"its a lot" she chuckled.

"i know- but its nice right...?" he tilted his head. she nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. he dropped his hand below the table, lovingly squeezing hers. "it's something to get used to..." he reassured. she nodded again. a flash was heard from outside the window on the balcony, and another, until it became a symphony of lights and flashes, paparazzi. of course. schlatt sighed, an annoyed look on his face. he let go of y/n's hand "fuck-" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes, 

"are you okay...?" she frowned, something obviously wrong. he nodded. "you sure...?" she mumbled, worry growing in her voice, he looked so terribly stressed.

"yeah-" he sighed again, "waiter!" he called over urgently, the waiter scurried over in response. "will you please get them the fuck out of here!?" he ordered, handing the waiter a hundred dollar bill and shooing him off. schlatt rubbed his forehead, y/n frowned, reaching her hand over and lovingly holding his. he sighed, hanging his head down. she kept rubbing small, gentle circles into his palm with her thumb until they were all gone. he sighed again, more calmly this time, "thank you..." he mumbled, pulling her hand up and kissing it, she smiled. "i love you, y/n" he mumbled.

"i love you too, schlatt" she whispered.

"i dont know how i'd be here if it wasn't for you..." he kept her hand pressed against his lips, intertwined with his fingers. as much as schlatt enjoyed the limelight and his presidency- some things he just needed for himself, he didn't want to share.


	12. ｡･ﾟﾟ･11

tw: implied smut

days went by, passing like airplanes into unknown directions. routine was beginning to set. loving nights, cherishing every flavor and touch, stressful days, y/n was often left alone. until that day she would always look forward to, a day he got off. it consisted of sweet sugary moments, blissful walks and conversations- always finishing the day with something sweeter, and falling asleep in eachothers arms. it always passed though, and y/n always woke the next morning to an empty bed. mornings with schlatt were a rare sight now, they used to be abundant- flooding the surfaces, and pooling over the edges. now she was left dry. she never thought she'd miss something so simple, just a morning. she wished she would've cherished them more before. she wished she hadn't woken him up so early all those days, his tired eyes fluttering with annoyance. now all she wanted was just that.

let's just stay here, he would always say, gripping her tightly, with that soft, groggy voice he always had. she never understood why he liked sleeping in with her so much, she figured he just wasn't a morning person... now she understood. she was privileged when it came to the department of affection- she was never starved of it- not until now. 

you're killing me y/n, his faint voice echoed through her touch starved brain, causing her to shudder. she didn't understand why it was so hard for him then, now she did. 

\-----

a faint clicking of the doorknob pulled y/n upwards, pushing down every prior thought or feeling. schlatt, she thought, please. twisting, the door slid open, anticipation boiling up at the surface, ready to spill. then, edging her, it went down. it wasn't him, most definitely. footsteps lights, a short boy, it was tubbo. tubbo? he hadn't noticed her peering over the couch. he was stepping hesitantly, eyeing the room. 

"what are you doing here?" she mumbled, not realizing how horrid and sour she sounded until after the words slipped off her tongue. he stopped, muscles freezing, eyes widening-

"oh! erm- hello" he stuttered. "i didn't realize you'd be here- how are you...?" he chuckled, she furrowed her brow.

"what are you doing here?" she repeated, making him chuckle again.

"just looking for schlatt...! have you seen him around...?-" he smiled

"-no" she quickly replied. "he's not here. please leave" wait- fuck. she wanted to keep talking, she craved a conversation- please don't leave, tubbo. she prayed.

"oh...okay! ill just be going then-" he turned,

"-wait-" she sighed, tubbo froze- panic growing inside of him. "will you stay for a bit... i'm just bored" she mumbled. tubbo, felt a wave of relief flow over him, he cleared his through, a new panic rising.

"erm- sure..." he replied, closing the door, and awkwardly stepping over to the couch. "so...what's up-?"

"what does schlatt do at work...?" y/n quickly replied- not even acknowledging his question. tubbo, tilted his head, not sure how to reply.

"well- just normal president stuff...talks about buildings and...money...and stuff..." he mumbled, y/n rested her chin on the couch,

"what else...?" she asked, very intrigued in tubbos boring, and painfully awkward statements.

"erm-- he teaches me about...business stuff... and stuff..." he chuckled, his voice cracking under the pressure y/n was unknowingly putting on him. she was looking up at him with curious eyes, "he talks about you a lot..." he said softly. her eyes widened,

"really!?... what does he say..." she jumped up excitedly, tubbo jumped. tubbo doesn't really know how to talk to girls...

"just...you know...good things..." he smiled worriedly, "he doesn't seem to like his job very much... i think he'd much rather be spending time with you..." y/n's eyes widened again, 

"really...?" she said more softly this time, her smile fading. tubbo could sense the hint of sadness in her voice. he nodded. y/n sighed, looking down. he frowned, unsure of what to say in this awkward moment of silence. it hurt y/n to know how much he didn't like what he was doing, how badly she wanted to relieve his stress.

"well i should probably-" he started, attempting to make a run for it whilst he still could.

"it's just-" y/n's voice was shaky, obviously emotional, "i miss him so much" she mumbled, tears pooling in her eyes. "and..." she sniffled- "he's never home anymore..." she choked- "what do i do tubbo...?" she cried.

"erm-" how does one comfort a woman? that is the question. he was cut off by y/n's sudden hug, and her loud crying into his jacket. he froze.

"i just don't know what to do!" she sobbed.

"i'm not sure..." he sighed, awkwardly patting her head. he wanted to change the subject- this felt too heavy- maybe something that'll cheer her up. "we're thinking about having a festival...maybe he'll take you to that..." he lightly smiled. y/n looked up at him, excitement in her eyes.

"really!?" she jumped up and down, tubbo still being hugged by her. he nodded, awkwardly being tugged around by her arms. she squealed in happiness. tubbo sighed in relief- dealing with emotional women were not one of his strong points- women were not one of his strong points. she let go of him- finally he could breathe- however his thought was immediately cut off by her pulling him across the house. "i have to find something to wear!" she grinned, tugging her past her bedroom and into her and schlatts walk in closet. 

"uh-"

"is it like a casual thing or a fancy thing!?" she questioned, digging around in the hangers of clothing.

"erm-"

"oh! i should wear these!" she held up a pair of awfully shiny emerald earrings, "schlatt bought them for me!" she grinned, admiring them.

"that's nice-" tubbo chuckled nervously, eyeing the room. this was definitely a place tubbo was not supposed to be in. 

"i just realized-" she chuckled, "most of this stuff i never wear!" she snorted, "i just stay home all the time...!" laughter was painfully hiding a layer of sadness in her voice. tubbo could tell, he frowned. 

"why don't you ever leave...?" he mumbled, her smile faded. replaced with it, a fake one.

"i dunno-" she shrugged, "schlatt doesn't like it when i do..." she chuckled, "what about these...?" she held up a pair of brown heels in tubbos face, attempting to change the subject- "oh- unless it's outside...is it? because i can't wear heels outside...!" she giggled. tubbo felt awfully bad for this girl, why did schlatt keep her locked up like this...? surrounded in tokens of made up affection- only given real love at night, then slipping away in the morning before she wakes. it seemed liked torture. 

"why do you stay...? you could leave anytime you want..." he furrowed his brow- y/n's smile faded again,

"he doesn't want me to!" she chuckled, "i already said that, tubbo!" she set down the heels, "do you want to-"

"i should go-" he muttered, not wanting to look her in the eye,

"oh okay..." she mumbled softly, trying to hide her disappointment. "i hope you come to visit again!" she grinned,

"yeah- maybe" he sighed, "see you around then, y/n" he stifled, leaving the closet, the bedroom, and then the house, leaving y/n alone again.


	13. ｡･ﾟﾟ･12

tw: yelling, violence, insults

as expected, schlatt arrived home late again. slipping off his shoes, and sighing, he smelt smoke.

"y/n...?" he called out, walking into the bedroom. he shivered, looking over to the balcony, the door sat cracked open- blinds swaying and dancing in the wind. there she sat, ever so beautifully- even in her worst. the sweatpants and silky lose tank top she was wearing ever so effortlessly danced in the wind. she was graceful, and she didn't even have to try. her hair swayed along the notes of a rhythmic song the earth was playing- tugging at the strings of schlatts heart. he sighed, walking out to join her.

"hey" she said, her eyes focused on the dark sky, shimmering like water, and dripping like it too. 

"hey" he sighed, pushing her hair behind her shoulder. a cigarette was placed perfectly in between her fingers, smoke drifting off it. she placed it in between her lips, breathing it in and blissfully sighing it out. 

"tubbo came to visit today" her eyes wondered over to the city. schlatt furrowed his brow, eyeing her.

"really?" she nodded. he narrowed his eyes, biting his tongue thoughtfully. "did he say why?" 

"he was looking for you...why?" she mumbled. he raised his eyesbrows, looking down, and shrugging.

"just wondering why a guy was in our house with you while i wasn't here that's all-" he scoffed. she frowned-

"he's a kid, schlatt-" she mumbled. schlatt took the cigarette from her fingers and placed it in between his lips, taking a long drag. she just watched him,

"its not that" he sighed, "i don't want you hanging around him anymore..." 

"what why!?" her eyes shimmering again, like the water. he sighed again, leaning his elbows on the railing.

"because, i don't trust him" he put out the cigarette, flicking it off the balcony.

"he's nice though!" she argued, making schlatt chuckle. 

"you don't get it-" he said sharply,

"then help me!" she frowned. he rolled his eyes, rubbing his chin. she hated when he did that- she scoffed, walking off the balcony and back inside. "fine! be like that!" 

"why are being so fucking moody!?" he shouted- following her inside,

"why are you being so fucking rude!?" she shouted back, matching his energy- and pushing his buttons.

"oh excuse me, y/n! i've a had a real stressful fucking day you know! being the president!" he spat,

"you think i haven't!" she cried, walking into the kitchen, schlatt following- refusing the back down, a beast rearing its head back to the world.

"oh please! you do nothing!" he scoffed,

"yeah who's fault is that!?" she cried- tears were swelling now, building up- schlatt knew she was right- but the beast inside of him didn't care- it didn't feel or love. that's why he said it- because he knew she was right.

"will you quit being such a fucking bi--" he held his tongue- fuck. now he'd done it- tears swelled- not in y/n's eyes, but his own. y/n's face softened, hurt-

"a what...?" she whispered, her voice crumbling. tears spilled over the edge now, 

"i-" his voice hurt- he hurt. he didn't mean it- fuck- fuck fuck fuck. she whimpered- turning around and walking toward the door. "no-nononono! i didn't mean it!" he cried, walking after her, grabbing her hand. tears fell down his own face now- the beast inside him grinning pridefully. "y/n! where are you going!?" he sobbed as she slipped on her shoes. she just kept crying- fuck-

"i don't know-" she whispered, schlatt fell on his knees.

"dont go! please- i didn't mean it! y/n i didn't mean it!" he sobbed, kissing her hand eagerly- begging for forgiveness. she pulled her hand away, wiping away her tears, opening the door, and leaving. schlatt sat, catching his breath for a moment, then sobbing again. 

"dammit-" y/n cried to herself, standing outside the door, she could hear him- she wanted to go back in- to hug him and kiss him- but she couldnt.

"FUCK!" schlatt cried to himself, clutching his own hair, still on the floor- "fuck!" he stood up, pacing. he turned around and slammed his fist through the wall- adrenaline mixed with anger and pain... and sadness pumping through his veins. he pulled his hand out, catching his breath... "FUCK!!" he cried again, partly from pain. he held his fist, what has he done...? schlatt sighed shakily, his face wet and sticky with tears. he fell to the floor again, crying. "y/n..." he cried quietly to himself. what has he done...


	14. ｡･ﾟﾟ･13

tw: catcalling, mild assault, drinking

y/n hadn't exactly planned this through- she went back to her place. only to realize she had the left the keys to her place back at schlatts place- so now she walked, mindlessly down the streets of l'manburg wearing sweatpants and a tank top. it wasn't until now that she realized how helpless she was without him by her side... and that felt worse than anything. 

"hey princess!" some man slurred from the shadows of an alleyway, he was big like schlatt, tall and bulky. she quickly wiped the tears off her face and hugged herself, attempting to walk faster past him. "aw- why so sad!?" he chuckled- reaching out and grabbing her arm. she whimpered, his tight grip would leave bruises. y/n had been catcalled before, it was common- being that she was a woman... although usually she had schlatt there to stare the guy down- so it never got past words. she hated how dependent she was on him... like a baby- a stupid fucking princess. 

"stop!" she cried, pulling away. his grip only got tighter, trying to pull her into the alley. "please! stop!" she sobbed

"hey!" a voice called from behind her, the man had let go, his eyes widened and he put his hands up.

"hey- i was just messin' around-" he chuckled innocently. y/n turned around, niki! her hair danced with the wind, and her hands held up a diamond sword, pointing it at the man.

"uh huh... why don't you run off now before i cut your head off..." she snarled, the man nodded and ran off. she narrowed her eyes at him, putting her sword away. "men...they're such pigs" she spat.

"thank you..." y/n sniffled, adjusting her balance. 

"y/n...? are you okay...?" niki mumbled, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on y/n's shoulder. the question just caused more tears to fall and more sobs to spill out. niki frowned- "hey-" she was cut off by y/n's sudden grasp around her, crying into niki's shoulder. "do you want me to take you to my place...?" she whispered, y/n nodded, allowing niki to tug her forward. 

\-----

the cottage was warm, welcoming- much like schlatts old home. she missed the wooden floors and cobblestone walls. quartz was much more boring despite it being so much more expensive. y/n rested her head on niki's sofa, the feather blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and a warm mug of tea sat gently in her hands.

"y/n...? how are you doing...?" niki mumbled, sitting next to her. she sniffled, the lump in her throat growing back- "y/n-" she gently took the cup of tea from y/n's hands and placed on the table next to them. "talking helps..." she frowned.

"we fought..." y/n mumbled, wiping more tears from her cheeks.

"im sorry..." niki whispered, allowing y/n to lay her head down on her lap, and gently brushing through her hair with her fingers. niki was never fond of schlatt, even from the beginning. "y/n... you know how i feel about him..." she mumbled.

"he's not really as sour as he makes himself out to be..." she replied.

"i know..." niki frowned, leaning over and placing a kiss on y/n's forehead. "but his actions... they're deeper than his words" niki mumbled, brushing more hair out of y/n's face. "wilbur and tommy... theyre still-" she frowned, tears pooling. y/n pushed herself up, cupping niki's face with her hands.

"i know-" she mumbled, tears falling. "he doesn't know what he's doing..." she whispered, wiping niki's tears away.

"why do you stay with him, y/n?" niki mumbled, holding her hand.

"i love him," y/n looked down. "its always been me and him...together" she smiled, reminding herself what made her fall in love with schlatt. "i should go..." y/n whispered, hugging niki. "he needs me. i need him"

\----

"schlatt, buddy, you gotta chill out..." quackity said, attempting to keep schlatt sane. 

"how the fuck can i chill out!? shes out there all alone- and she doesn't have the key to her house- and- fuck- she's not strong, alex! and there's people out there who want to hurt us!" schlatt shouted, stressed, and tearful. he sighed, running his hands through his own hair, "i fucked up, alex" he sobbed. 

"schlatt-" quackity eyed the hole looming in the wall- the remnants of something dangerous, something he feared.

"i love her so much" schlatt sobbed, "i cant do this without her-" he sighed. quackity furrowed his brow,

"don't you think...that seems like a lot of pressure..." he mumbled. schlatt looked up at him,

"what?" 

"imagine how she's feeling...i mean- she's stuck here and- you put a lot on her..." quackity rubbed his neck. schlatt huffed,

"you should leave-" he mumbled, holding something more back-

"schlatt-" quackity started.

"get...out..." he stifled.

"c'mon-"

"get- the fuck- out!" he shouted, not taking this feedback well. "you don't know a fucking thing!" he yelled, "now get out!" 

"okay..." quackity gulped, fear rising, he stepped back- opening the door- and leaving. schlatt was alone now, huffing, catching his breath. 

"fuck-" he stuttered, walking over to the kitchen- unable to control his own movements. he closed his eyes, tugging at his hair. "don't do it- stop- stop it" he mumbled to himself, opening up the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of liquor.


	15. ｡･ﾟﾟ･14

tw: drinking

y/n quietly stepped inside, closing the door behind her and taking her shoes off. she frowned, seeing the cabinet in the kitchen cracked open and an empty bottle sitting pitifully on the counter beneath it. a small part of her hoping it wasn't what she thought. she walked into the bedroom, and there he sat, tiredly, holding a half dranken bottle of liquor, and a polaroid photo in his other hand. he looked up at her, sadly. 

"you came home...?" he slurred. she nodded, sitting on the bed next to him. "i'm sorry" tears swelled, and fell down his cheeks. she nodded again, frowning. "i love you y/n" he sniffled, putting the polaroid in his pocket and burying his face into her neck. "i thought you'd never come home" he mumbled, brushing her hair with his hand. she shook her head.

"i'd never leave you" she whispered, kissing his forehead. he leaned into her touch, savoring every moment. she gently took the bottle from his hands and set it on the bedside table.

"you're an angel" he slurred, hugging her waist and falling on to the bed with her. she softly chuckled, laying down with him. "you're an angel in disguise" he mumbled into her neck, in what felt like only a moment- he was asleep.

\----

morning came quicker than expected, wrapped up in blankets, schlatt held her close. y/n felt loved. his steady breathing went shivers down her spine, the old liquor on his breath was sharp but forgiving. she sighed, at peace. she felt whole, complete. she gently brushed her fingers through his hair, pressing soft kisses along his jaw. things felt right, she didn't care about the hurtful words he had said or the glances of anger they had exchanged prior. it all melted away. and what remained, love.

"schlatt...?" she whispered, brushing some hair out of his face.

"hm-" he mumbled, keeping his eyes shut. y/n couldn't help but let out a giggle, his tired eyes peaked open and he winced.

"does your head hurt...?" she frowned, playing with his hair again. he nodded, leaning into her touch.

"you make it better..." he grumbled, a sleepy haze fading over his eyes. she smiled,

"take a shower...ill make you something to eat" she said, sitting up- before schlatts hand gently pulled her shoulder back close to him. he huffed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"i didn't mean anything i said last night..." he mumbled, kissing her forehead.

"i know..." she whispered, cupping his face.

"i'm gonna take more days off..." he smiled at her, making her face light up.

"really!?" she grinned, schlatt nodded. she peppered kisses over his face. y/n wrapped her arms around him, entangling themselves in each other.

\----

the crackling of eggs and bacon filled the room, along with the significant smell of coffee wafting throughout the kitchen. the trickling of shower water echoed from the bathroom in their bedroom. y/n poured herself a cup of coffee, setting it down, and turning the stove off. gently pushing the eggs and bacon off the frying pan and on to a plate, she set it down, then poured another cup of coffee for schlatt, awaiting his arrival from the shower. sipping the warm coffee and sitting patiently at the dining table, she tilted her head up- the shower had stopped and shortly after- schlatt had walked out, wearing his usual casual- yet very formal- attire. she smiled, he was pretty, even with his damp hair and flushed cheeks. 

"what...?" he chuckled, noticing her admiring gaze. she snorted, a flush of red caking her cheeks with grace.

"nothing-" she mumbled, looking down, taking a sip of her coffee. he grinned knowingly, walking over and placing a kiss on her head.

"youre funny" he grinned again, running his fingers through her hair, and sitting down next to her. "hey- so..." his smile faded, turning more serious. y/n set her coffee down, turning her gaze back to him. "again...i really want you to know, i didn't mean anything i said last night..." he repeated, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. she nodded,

"yeah...me neither" she placed a hand on the side of his face, admiring his features. he smiled again, leaning into her touch-

"well maybe i meant one thing..." he chuckled,

"what?"

"you're an angel" he sighed.


	16. ｡･ﾟﾟ･15

tw: flirting, attempted sex??? idk

longer chapter btw

y/n and schlatts day was unique, they'd spent their time doing things that didn't require much, however it meant so much more. walks around a park, on the beach, and a picnic in the forest for lunch... 

\----

y/n had put special care into the picnic, a soft blanket beneath them, flowers spread elegantly around them, cakes, porkchops, berries, and honey. everything was perfect. y/n loved days like this, simple ones. they used to be so common, so abundant. now they were hard to come by. their cottages, hand made goods, simplistic yet warm moments- now glazed over in a rich, aged glaze, like wine. it wasn't terrible, but it was foreign, bittersweet. y/n never liked bittersweet chocolate. she missed their hill, but it was so far now- a distant memory. she took a sip of her wine, savoring the taste. schlatt was staring at her again, with those eyes, so inviting- so charming. she blushed, grinning at him,

"what...?" she giggled.

"nothing..." he sighed. the light peering through the leaves above them so perfectly outlined y/n, making him grin again. she was enchanting, every imperfection just making her even more perfect. he couldn't help but gawk at her. she could have anyone, he thought. yet she chose me. what is so special, about me? schlatt pondered, all while stupidly staring at her, he was such a fool. a fool in love.

"schlatt...?" she mumbled, attempting to catch his attention.

"hm?" he mumbled. she smiled again, setting her wine glass down and crawling over to schlatts side. she sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and pulling his hand into hers. he hummed at her touch, pulling her closer. he rested his head on hers, savoring the sweet smell of washed away shampoo in her hair mixed with the perfume he had bought her, creating an inviting scent only for him. 

"i'm your angel" she mumbled. a swirl of happiness danced through schlatts mind, his. he dreamed of everything he could do with her by his side, how highly she thought of him. and he sighed, a flood of a new emotion washing over his mind. something eternal, domestic. he smiled. something lasting, meaningful- till death do them part. he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman.

"hey...we're gonna go somewhere special tonight" he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"where...?" she smiled curiously.

"it's a surprise, a fancy one" he whispered, grinning. he pushed himself up, helping y/n up as well. "hey- i gotta run somewhere real quick, work related. but i'll be back soon, promise, then i'll meet you at home. okay?" y/n nodded in response, he smiled, admiring how understanding she was. "you're the best" he pressed a kiss on her lips before walking off hurriedly, leaving y/n alone.

\----

after y/n had cleaned up their picnic, she made her way home. home. she liked how she could call that place home. it felt productive coming out of her mouth. even the air felt perfect, warm and only a little windy. she wondered what niki was doing, she knew how niki wasn't fond of schlatt. to be fair, schlatt did exile wilbur, nikis close friend. she shook her head, she didn't want to get involved. she looked down- remembering niki, and last night. gently rolling up her sleeve, she winced, frowning at the dark purple bruise formed across her arm. god forbid schlatt would see it, she could only imagine what he would do. she could imagine, remember, his anger- yelling, swearing, then washing away. all melting down to sadness, it was always that. crying into her waist, or shoulder, or kisses. she hated to see him sad, it was worse than anger. arriving home, she made her way through that hobby, through the hallway, giving a quick, cheerful wave to a worried tubbo. she stepped into their suite, a chilly breeze struck her across her skin, sending shivers down her spine. she felt watched. setting the basket down in the kitchen, she walked into their bedroom, a confused glance spreading across her face. the balcony door was wide open, a menacing glare rearing over its frame, shades danced with the wind, like ghosts pulling y/n forward, over, and into oblivion. she shook her head, walking over and closing the doors with a click. a footstep creaked behind her and she jumped,

"hey there, y/n... schlatt here?" a deep, cocky voice rang across the room. y/n darted around, pushing herself against the balcony door. a hooded man stood eerily in the doorframe of their bedroom, his mask staring daggers at her. she shivered, he was holding a knife- cockily playing with the blade. his leather gloves protecting his skin from the harsh edge, if there even was skin underneath. 

"what the fuck!" y/n stuttered, hugging herself as if that would protect her.

"ill take that as a no..." he sighed, putting his knife away, eyeing her with that same damn charm schlatt had.

"dream...you should go...he's not here...i don't know when he'll be back" she mumbled, dream stepped forward, closer to y/n.

"i think i'll wait..." he said, "besides, i've got you to entertain me now" a slight grin tugged at his lips from underneath the mask. she nodded, 

"okay then..." awkwardly stepping past dream, like a rabbit evading a wolf. "how about, i make you some tea...?" she mumbled, stepping into the kitchen. dream followed her closely, watching every move. he shrugged. 

"go ahead..." he sat down at the table, comfortably adjusting himself. there was something about him, he could just dominate a room- much like schlatt. but dream, dream wasn't afraid of schlatt, he wasn't afraid of anything to y/n's account. she made the tea, trying not to meet eyes with dream, it worried her- how weirdly he watched her. she set down the cup of tea in front of dream, he barely acknowledged it. he just kept his eyes on her. she frowned,

"is something wrong...?" she mumbled, keeping her eyes on the floor. he narrowed his eyes from underneath the mask, glaring weirdly at her. she hugged herself uncomfortably. he sighed, standing up, then easily towering over y/n.

"no...is something wrong with you...?" he mumbled, stepping oddly close. she shook her head, squeezing her arms. "you know...ive always liked you y/n, you're so...what's the word...?" he grinned "obedient" 

"i- erm-" she started, cut off by two firm fingers tilting her chin upwards.

"i can see why schlatts so fond of you..." he chuckled, "i'd hate to see something bad happen to you... but you're so... obedient, might just be your fault... for not saying no" he pulled his knife out again, holding it dangerously close to y/n's neck. "schlatt takes care of you...doesnt he? you seem very, fragile" he pressed the blade on to y/n collarbone, dragging it down. she winced, hands shaking- why couldn't she object-? he chuckled again, "you're such a people pleaser... that's gonna get you in trouble you know?" y/n shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, what was he doing? he sighed, stepping back, putting the knife away. y/n relaxed her shoulders in relief, wiping the blood off her collarbone. she just wanted schlatt to get home now, to protect her- she hated being so fucking reliant on others. "why don't you give me a tour...?" he smirked, walking around y/n.

"erm- okay..." she nodded, stepping away from him. she briefly showed him the kitchen, living area, dining room, and the bedroom. he shuffled around, eyeing the closet and the bed. "sorry- it's a little messy" she chuckled, attempting to fix the sheets. 

"don't bother- nothing wrong with a little mess" he mumbled, eyeing y/n. she nodded, standing up and walking over to the balcony windows, looking out, trying to see if schlatt was coming. dream stepped into the closet, hands running over the silky clothes- he stopped. he reached into the pocket of one of schlatts suits, pulling out a polaroid. he grinned, admiring the photo. he looked over to y/n, then stuck the photo into his own pocket. he stumbled over to y/n, looking out the window with her. "what are you doing...?" 

"oh- erm, nothing just-" she started, dream chuckled- bringing his hand up and stroking her cheek with his thumb. she stopped, stunned.

"do you think schlatt would mind...?" he mumbled,

"mind what...?" she furrowed her brow.

"sharing" he smirked, swiping her bottom lip with his thumb. she frowned, stepping back.

"i think he'd mind..." she mumbled, hugging herself uncomfortably. dream shrugged,

"i think he'd be lenient..." he stepped up closer to her. y/n looked away- her face flushed. she heard a distant click, a door popping open. she slid past dream, peering out the bedroom doorframe. schlatt was there- she never felt more relieved. 

"hey-!" his smile fading when he saw the uncomfortable- nervous look on y/n's face. "what's wrong-" he started, then knew- when dream stepped out. he tilted his head at schlatt, leaning up against the doorframe and resting his arm on y/n's shoulder.

"hey there, schlatt" he grinned cockily, raising his eyebrows. y/n kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to disobey dreams silent command to stay still, but also wanting to hide behind schlatt. 

"dream-" schlatt began, stepping closer. dreams arm wrapped around y/n, nudging her closer. schlatt stopped.

"you got a real nice lady here...she made me tea...gave me a tour" he clicked his tongue. "why don't we talk, schlatt" dream grinned, running his hand along y/n's waist. she could tell schlatt was holding something back, some anger. schlatt was scared of dream, it was obvious. but something about dream putting his hands on y/n- his angel- made him feel something more than protective, like he wanted to prove to dream exactly how she was his. he shivered, glaring at dream. 

"why don't we...let go of her first..." he grumbled. dream eyed schlatt- schlatt wasn't backing down. dream sighed, letting go of y/n's waist. she stepped away, then scurrying over to schlatt and cowering behind him, interlocking her hand in his.

"aw" dream chuckled, sticking his hand in his pockets, fumbling with the polaroid, debating whether he should mention it. schlatts squeezed y/n's hand, turning to face her.

"why don't you wait outside..." he mumbled, pushing her hair behind her ear. she nodded, painfully letting go of schlatts hand and stepping out of the suite. she sighed, hugging herself again.


	17. ｡･ﾟﾟ･16

tw: implied smut

y/n was pacing again, waiting never felt so tedious. she worried about schlatt, dream was a weird guy, threatening, not afraid to shed some blood. she shook her head, she didn't even want to think about that. a soft click reared from behind her, the door to their suite opened and dream stepped out, schlatt following. she froze, dream had a pleased look- schlatt was conflicted. she frowned.

"have a good afternoon, schlatt" he shook his hand, firmly- a strange amount of aggression peaked through schlatts shell, squeezing threateningly. "y/n..." dream nodded towards her, giving her a smile, then walking down the hallway to leave.

"what was that...?" y/n mumbled, stepping closer to schlatt. he sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"business, just an agreement" he pecked her forehead, giving her a smile. she nodded, stepping back inside with him.

"hey what time is that fancy surprise...?" she smiled. schlatt closed the door, checking his watch.

"two hours" 

"hm- i should get ready then... how fancy is it...?" she mumbled.

"oh, very fancy" he chuckled, stroking her hair. she nodded, 

"well then i should really be getting ready..." she chuckled, then skipped off to their bedroom.

\----

y/n put an unusual amount of effort into getting ready, schlatt said very fancy. she showered, did her hair, a minimal amount of makeup, and found a dress she knew schlatt loved. he practically begged her to let him buy it for her. it is a very pretty dress... silky and loose, elegant and soft. she could see why schlatt wanted to see her so badly in it. she delicately wrapped a necklace around her neck, one schlatt had bought her before. it was her favorite. the day was getting darker now, orange, and bleeding sweet nectar. clouds like cream puffs dipped in honey and gracefully spread across the sky. 

"you look amazing," schlatt sighed, tugging y/n forward and pressing a long kiss upon her lips. schlatt, looking ever so dashing in his suit, fumbled with his pocket, a red flush shading his face. y/n blushed, interlocking her hand with his. he grinned, "ready...?" y/n nodded, following schlatt out the door. 

\----

"we've never been here before..." y/n mumbled from the back of the town car, warm yellow lights reflecting off its black finish. 

"you haven't even seen the inside yet..." schlatt grinned, opening the door and pulling her out along with him. the palace resembled a historic place, like somewhere a queen and king would live. it was elegant, the golden window frames reflecting the setting sun ever so perfectly. it was huge, upon further glance, cobblestone, and bricks mixed together to make something inviting. the garden in front of it lush with roses and bushes, stone hedges and statues arched their heads back to the world, as if to invite it to stay.

"okay...what are doing here...?" she chuckled, a confused smile plastered across her face. he smiled nervously, holding her hand again.

"it's ours" he raised his eyebrows, awaiting a reaction. "i bought it" he whispered, "i know you didn't like the other place, neither did i" he mumbled, y/n smiled, shaking her head.

"seriously!?" she squealed, he nodded, giggling at her reaction. she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. it was beautiful. she turned to face him, quickly and lovingly interlocking lips with him. he smiled into the kiss, lifting her up, as if to allow her to spread her wings. he painfully let go, 

"you gotta see the inside" he pulled her forward, down the driveway, in between the gardens. he reached into his pocket, pulling out a large key and unlocking the massive dark-oak doors. stepping inside, her breath was taken away. enchanting designs carved into the white walls, sculptures on the side- looking as fragile as an eggshell. golden and red window curtains hung delicately over the round windows. the floral-patterned-marble floor made a soft click underneath her heels. everything was breathtakingly perfect, a diamond chandelier hung softy over the two of them. the dining room, along with the other rooms, were just as elegant as the entrance. it would take ages just to explore every room of this house. schlatt pulled her to an even more elegant room, in what seemed to be the heart of the house, every hallway leading to this. a large marble staircase sat symmetrically in the middle, looking as fragile as ice. schlatt pointed to the ceiling, eyes full of wonder. y/n looked up, the ceiling was dome-shaped, painted with porcelain art, angels and devils, clouds dancing stilly over them. golden trim outlined every nook and feature. she gasped, trying to take in the majestic sight before her. large windows provided natural light and bracing breezes for the home, pillars held up the ceilings strongly.

"what's upstairs...?" y/n whispered, in fear the whole world would hear her in the echoey heart. schlatt grinned again,

"master bedroom... with a balcony" he chuckled "three guests, a library, and in the backyard- a greenhouse, a pool, and a gazebo overlooking the lake..." he gently brushed her hair back,

"how-how did you-?" y/n started

"being a leader pays..." he chuckled. she bit her lip, thinking,

"it's so big...just for the two of us..." she mumbled. he gently twirled her hair with his fingers, shrugged, then smiled, pressing a kiss on her forehead. 

"speaking of which... we have a dinner reservation to get to..." he checked his watch "right now"

\----

the sky, dark blue and peppered with bright stars, like small kisses from the gods. the moon, creamy and bright shined down on them, shimmering their skin, and enchanting their moods. schlatt and y/n sat on a tall balcony, overlooking the bright lights of manburg. pillars surrounding them, and greenery misty with nighttime air. plates had been cleared, dessert had been finished, all that was left was the two of them, hands interlocked and sipping wine. soft strings plucked behind them, piano and the humming of a tune danced along the balcony- soothing guests and perfecting every flavor of the moment. schlatt sighed, admiring every detail of y/n's face. her eyes were drowsy, with restfulness and romance.

"you look tired..." schlatt smiled lovingly, his leg rubbing against hers from underneath the table.

"a little," she chuckled

"we can go straight to the new house after this...i got some guys to move all of our stuff there" he stroked the palm of her hand with his thumb, she smiled.

"how comfortable is the bed...?" she chuckled.

"very" he nodded. "...there is, one place i want to go before we go home..." he added, biting his lip nervously.

"where?"

"it's a surprise..." he smiled,

"did you buy another house...?" y/n chuckled again.


	18. ｡･ﾟﾟ･17

tw: none (let me know if i missed something)

it was as if schlatt had read y/n's mind. he paid the bill, then drove her somewhere familiar. lights zoomed past from outside the windows, a nighttime haze drifting across the innermost dangerous terrains of their hearts, calming the beast, releasing the wings. y/n smiled, happiness tugging at the strings, tempting tears. schlatt stepped out of the car, y/n following. the grass beneath them wet, the air cool. it was the hill, perfectly overlooking manburg and a lake, patiently awaiting their return- like an old friend. y/n couldn't describe how much she'd missed days with him on this hill- conversations and kisses along the grass, beneath the shady leaves of an old willow tree, and the soft splashing of the lake echoing around them.

"schlatt" she sighed, smiling in awe. she loved him more than anything, and this gesture inflated such feelings even more- she wrapped her arms around him. 

"c'mon," he pulled her upwards along with him, climbing the stairs to heaven, to bliss. she obliged, slipping her heels off and leaving them by the car, then stepping up along with him. the grass tickled her skin, leaving red marks and green stains. reaching the top, lights glazed over the hill, into their view- stars reaching down from the sky to kiss skin and blow hair. the willows leaves gently twirled around them, as if to untie its hair from a loose updo and look down at them. 

"thank you" she whispered, cupping schlatts face with her hands, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. he grinned,

"y/n..." he mumbled, gently holding her hand with his own, intertwining his shaking fingers with hers. 

"what is it...?" she whispered, gazing at him with glossy eyes. he looked down at her, meeting her eyes and parting his lips.

"i love you, more than i can put into words..." he cupped her face with his hands, gazing lovingly at every feature of her face. "you don't understand how many thoughts rush through me when i see you, how you perfectly light up my world...it's like a drug...you make every morning, every day...everything, infinitely better..." he brushed his hand through her hair, then reached down into his pocket, pulling out a small box. 

"schlatt..." she whispered, feeling a flutter in her heart. wind whipped across, blowing leaves and pushing grass against bare skin. she shivered, only warmed by schlatts skin on hers. he let go, kneeling down below her.

"marry me" he whispered, opening the box, revealing an enchanting ring. glossy, and crystallized. reflecting every light and feature of their love. engraved with diamonds and emotion. y/n felt tears fall down her cheeks, good tears.

"schlatt" she smiled. every thought rushed through her: a perfect life, happy and full. loving in spite, enchanting nights, kisses, and kids. little horns, fluffy hair, and giggles. dreams and nightmares, soothed away with tight hugs. y/n's heart fluttered, full and loved. she felt every worry, every snap, every frown, every furrow melt away- out like a light. 

"you make my world so much more beautiful" he whispered. y/n nodded, holding her hand out, and schlatt gently slipping the ring on her finger. he immediately picked himself up, wrapping his arms around her and pressing loving kisses all over her lips. everything felt right, enchanted with protection and love.


	19. ｡･ﾟﾟ･18

tw: implied smut, cheesy ass romance :')

they wanted to keep things private, everything. being engaged went by quickly and smoothly, and soon enough- they were married. the day was perfect, just the two of them. y/n never wanted to take off her ring. she remembered the words he whispered,

"love me in spite..." warming her heart. "my angel", "how long have you been pretending to be human, y/n?", "you're an angel in disguise" sharing chuckles and grins, kisses and touches. everything was right. 

"my sour boy," she mumbled softly "you're not so sour as they say...you're the sweetest thing i've ever tasted" she cupped his face, kissing his lips. days went by, bliss felt eternal. but honeymoon days became scarce, and soon, extinct. and back to reality they went, back to work, and back to boredom. 

\----

"y/n...?" schlatt mumbled, leaning his chin on her shoulder. pillars held up the soft eggshell white ceilings of their bedroom, stained glass windows gazed heavenly upon them, and feathery blankets encased warm bodies. y/n groaned, shoving her face back into the pillow. light peaked through the shades, piercing eyes, and aching touches. "y/n" he whined, "wake up...i have to go soon..." he frowned, pulling at her waist. she flipped over, tossing herself on top of his chest.

"don't go" she mumbled, burying her face into his neck. his sweater worn by her, he hugged her, savoring the feeling. 

"i have to..." he whispered, brushing her hair. she let out another whine. "i know..." he sighed, painfully removing her off of him and getting up with a grunt. she sighed, resting her chin on her knees, and watching him get dressed. 

"hey remember those polaroids you took...?" she mumbled, he chuckled, nodding. "what do you do with them...?" she smiled. he huffed, smirking a little.

"gg-- i..." he chuckled again, "i get bored at work..." he fixed his tie. she nodded, holding back a giggle.

"i see..."

"speaking of which..." he pulled out the camera from beneath some clothes in the closet. "smile," he snapped a picture, then taking the polaroid, waving it to dry, then examining it. "pretty" he mumbled, stuffing it into his pocket. she blushed, laying back down with a sigh. "okay...i'll see you tonight," he pressed a kiss on her forehead, "i love you,"

"love you too..." she smiled, fixing his hair. he grinned, admiring her adoration. "bye..." she mumbled, and he stepped out of the room. she could hear the clicking of his shoes trail down the marble hallway, down the stairs, and eventually out of the house. she sighed, checking the clock on the bedside table, nine am.

\----

schlatt sat heavily in his office, the same office he's always been in, back to normal- except this time y/n was further away from him. he sighed, resting his head on his hand- propped up by his elbow. he pulled out the polaroid from this morning, admiring it and humming. quackity stepped in, tubbo following. schlatt tucked the polaroid away, shifting his attention to the two.

"schlatt! congratulations, we heard you're married now" quackity grinned, he nodded.

"erm- so i had this idea...for a festival, for manburg..." tubbo mumbled, fumbling with the fabric of his suit. schlatt sighed, adjusting his tie, then intertwining his fingers together. schlatt shifted his attention to tubbo, "there could be games- you could give a speech...we could all give speeches about manburg" he shuffled his feet. schlatt took a sip of brandy from his crystal cup.

"that's not a bad idea..." he tilted his head, shifting his gaze again. tubbo smiled proudly, adjusting his posture. schlatt sighed, sitting up, "when would it be?" 

"well- maybe soon..." tubbo mumbled. 

"good work tubbo... superb" schlatt took another sip.


	20. ｡･ﾟﾟ･19

tw: mentions of pregnancy??

weeks began to blur together after the honeymoon, the same old. routine- that's what kept them going. warm mornings, lonely days, happy weekends, and blissful nights. the festival was approaching, schlatt had been dreading it. however, it was his weekend- and during those days, he didn't need to think about work.

"hey schlatt...?" y/n mumbled, using her thumb to trace the lines engraved in schlatts palm. 

"hm?" he peaked his eye open, the warm afternoon sun glowing in y/n's hair. the blinds did little justice in keeping their bedroom dark, light shining through and illuminating.

"can i come to that festival you mentioned...?" she mumbled, kissing his hand. he closed his eyes, sighing.

"why do you want to...?" he mumbled, she shrugged.

"it gets boring all alone here..." she whispered. "i miss doing things with you during the week" she leaned down, resting her head on his chest. he opened his eyes, then rested his hand in her hair.

"what can i do...to make things better...?" he mumbled, he knew how alone she must've felt- locked away. she pondered for a moment- debating something.

"what if..." she bit her lip, "what if..." she sighed, "what do you think about kids...?" schlatts eyes widened, caught off guard-

"kids-? what!?" he sat up, "you want kids...?" he kept his hand in her hair,

"well- i don't know..." she shrugged, a little disheartened. "i was just thinking..." she pulled her knees up to her chest. schlatt frowned- he didn't say no. 

"hey..." he whispered, cupping her face- "i-i love you, so much... and- having a kid with you...would probably just make me love you even more...if that's possible..." he whispered, a small smile forming on his lips. y/n's face lit up, bouncing upwards. 

"you mean that...?" she whispered, her eyes hopeful. he nodded, fluttering his eyes and huffing. 

"why are you so surprised!?" he chuckled, 

"well- you don't like kids..." she giggled, poking at his side.

"that's not true- i like some kids..." he huffed again, squeezing y/n's hand. "like- i'd like our kid..." he pressed his forehead against hers. "why all this so sudden...?" he mumbled, y/n's smile faded, turning more serious. she sighed, shrugging.

"i dunno- i just... it gets so lonely all alone here without you..." she frowned "i miss you a lot..." his heart ached at the touch of her words, he hated how much pressure his presidency put on them. 

"i miss you too..." he mumbled pulling her into a hug. y/n grinned, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"hey-" y/n giggled, "would the kid have horns like you...?" she gently stroked his hair. he chuckled in response,

"god- i hope not... when i was younger i went through a phase of using them to head-butt everything..." y/n looked up, a smile plastered on her face, and he pressed his forehead back onto hers.


	21. ｡･ﾟﾟ･20

tw: drinking, death, assault, angst

schlatt took a long drink from his flask, furrowing his brow in response to the hard liquor- then tucking it back into his jacket.

"schlatt!" y/n called from the closet, poking her head out. 

"hm?" he looked over, a flutter of nervousness pooling- he didn't want her to see him drink- not like this.

"is this okay...?" she adjusted her earrings and pat her dress down. casual, but formally. she gave a nervous smile. schlatt sighed,

"perfect" he grinned, pushing his hair back and adjusting his feet. y/n blinked, stepping over and pushing herself up to kiss him- he froze, fuck. she stopped, pausing for a moment- then leveling back down. 

"you're drunk...?" she frowned. how could she tell? schlatt opened his mouth to say something- but nothing really came out. "i can smell it...and i can tell when you've drunk something...even a little...you act weird..." she mumbled. of course she can tell. fuck. schlatt looked down.

"it's just to take the edge off...today's gonna be hard..." he mumbled.

"its a festival... nothing bad is going to happen..." she reassured him. he looked away, "right?" she whispered. schlatt kept quiet, he obviously knew something she didn't... "schlatt...? nothing bad is going to happen...right?" she placed her hand on the side of his face, attempting to get him to look at her- in her eyes. 

"i- i cant tell you..." he looked down at her, heavy tears forming in his eyes. "but...listen-" he cupped her face with his hands, a serious look falling over his solemn eyes. "when- when me and tubbo start our speech- i need you to leave. just walk away-back home..." he whimpered, a tear falling down his cheek.

"wh-what? why?" y/n mumbled. 

"please-" he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a protective hug. "please just do it...no matter what happens, dont come back- just wait for me here..." he said, muffled by his head burrowed in her hair. he pulled away, placing his hands back into her face- a heartbroken fade over his eyes "i never wanted you to be near this...any of this..." he mumbled, examining her face. tears were forming in y/n's eyes now- full of worry, confusion? 

"promise me you'll be okay...?" she whispered, tears falling. schlatt nodded, 

"don't cry-" he whispered, using his thumb to wipe away the tears wetting her cheeks, "i promise- i promise you...will you promise me?" he gently brushed her hair back. y/n nodded,

"i promise"

\----

it felt like a blur, numbing and worrying, up to the moment when adrenaline shot up to her brain and squeezed the veins of her heart. schlatt stood broadly up on that podium, that charming smile plastered on his face. and then tubbo got up, a sweet kid. y/n always liked him, he was kind and caring. then schlatt gave her that glance, taking off his charming and dominant mask, and letting her see his emotion. she knew, what that meant, leave. her heart sunk, and she forced her feet off the cobwebs of schlatts safety, and stepping away. she swallowed her tongue, biting her lip and turning away- knowing if she turned to look back she'd never leave. walking down some path, into some alley, she sighed. she could still faintly hear schlatts voice, laughing? things felt so quiet for a moment. then- boom. a loud bang rang across manburg, causing y/n to jump. she froze, a cold pang of death rising up from her body, into her heart, and eyes. she felt hot tears fall, then another gunshot, more tears, then another, more. screams, fireworks? that was a gun...but now there's fireworks? she pushed her hair back, eyeliner staining her cheeks. screams. what if it was schlatt? she shivered, hugging her arms and stepping onward. go home. she could hear schlatts words clearly now. promise me? she didn't want this, she didn't sign up for this. she couldn't stop the sickening sobs escaping her lips now, choking her and tearing at her skin. all while she dragged herself home, unable to go against schlatts commands even if he were dead. 

"tommy shh-" y/n froze, averting her gaze to the voice approaching from another alleyway. she recognized him right away, wilbur, then tommy. she stayed quiet, in hopes maybe they wouldn't notice her- despite her being right smack in the middle of the path. wilbur glanced over, eyes darted and hazy. tommy was crying? she felt lost. 

"wilbur-" tommy started, attempting to ease something. but wilbur just huffed, starting forward.

"you" wilbur growled, charging forward at y/n. she gasped- his hand wrapped tightly around her neck, squeezing so hard she felt the blood screaming beneath her skin. her feet lifted off the ground, 

"wilbur stop it!" tommy cried, tugging at his shoulders, but his grip only tightened and y/n's vision only blurred, she couldn't tell if more tears were falling or if she was starting to faint, but it hurt. she could feel her hands rising up to her throat, scratching and pawing at wilbur. "wilbur! tubbo wouldn't want this!" tommy sobbed, wilbur loosened his grip, looking down at tommy then letting go.

"fuck" wilbur mumbled. y/n fell down, scratching her knees and elbows against the gravel path. she gasped, gently holding her throat. wilbur was still huffing, erratic and aggressive. y/n couldn't tell what wilbur and tommy said next, her ears started to ring and her head felt light and dizzy. next thing she knew, she was alone, laying on the gravel, sobbing and gasping.

\----

y/n found herself getting home safely after that, the day fading into a cool night, stars starting to glow on her tear-stained-bruised skin. all she need right now was him, all she wanted was him. she found herself sat against the wall in the entrance room, waiting. after an hour, or maybe a few, she felt doubtful. she could feel her body trying to fall asleep, to get some rest, but she couldn't let it. she couldn't move now, her neck was in unbelievable pain and cuts littered across her limbs. she felt her body giving in, to that slumber. a shaky sigh painfully left her lips, squeezing her neck again and pushing more tears down her cheeks. then- the door rattled, creaking open, and schlatt stepped through, his shoes hitting y/n's limp legs. a wave of relief fell over her, he was okay. and y/n realized that she didn't care how badly she felt, as long as he was okay. 

"y/n!?" schlatt gasped, quickly kneeling down to her and cupping her face. "what happened!? what the fuck!?" he shouted, she could see the look of worry on his face. he looked down at her neck, reaching out and gently touching the now badly bruised skin. she winced. "how-!? who did this!?" he shouted, quickly pushing her hair back to see her tear stained face. she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, only a raspy echo of what once was. schlatt saw the worried glance dance back up to her eyes, "it'll come back...! don't worry...i'll take care of you!" he reassured, placing a hand behind her and under her legs and then picking her up effortlessly. he held her close, and for a moment y/n felt peace, she'd be okay if she just died there, and stayed in his arms forever. he had brought her up to their bedroom, gently laying her on the bed and softly addressing her wounds. he let her drift off to sleep next to him, her steady breathing allowing him to rest. schlatt cried himself to sleep that night, holding y/n's hand up to his cheek and silently pouring out his emotions. it all hurt so much, the festival, what happened to y/n. he felt so bad.


	22. ｡･ﾟﾟ･21

tw: blood, really brutal description of death IDKK

schlatt didn't remember how he got there, but a faint whisper suggested that it didn't matter. he felt a sense of reckoning, he opened his eyes. a grand ballroom, beautifully lit and perfectly painted. a dripping sensation clouded his consciousness and he looked down, averting attention to it. lifting his hands, and shaking. blood engulfed his hands, dripping to the pool beneath him, the body. 

"what...?" he mumbled, kneeling down- "no..." he whispered. y/n bent and broken, bones shattered and blood spilling from the surfaces. she was choking, she was choking and he couldn't help her. choking on her own blood. he covered his ears, locking his eyes closed and muffling out his thoughts. "nononononono...." it felt like hours, days, the choking and whimpering proceeded.

"you can't help her" a voice echoed across his brain, shattering the view of his dominance. "you're just...not strong enough" it whispered. 

"schlatt?" another voice called out, reaching for him. he looked up, the bright lights of the ballroom burning his retinas and clouding his thoughts. "schlatt?" it called out again, raspy and gentle. he reached out, and she pulled him out, soft and loving. he opened his eyes, a soft gasp leaving his mouth, and holding his vision in place. he sighed, he was back in bed, sheets and blankets enveloping them in warmth, and the smell of sweet dreams. y/n hovered over him, her hair gently falling past her ears and tip-toeing on his cheeks. "schlatt?" she whispered, remnants of aching and bruising glazing over her tone. he smiled, just a dream.

"morning" he whispered, brushing her hair back and gently raising his hand to her bandaged neck, "hows your neck...?" 

"better" she sighed, laying back down and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"will you tell me how it happened now...?" he mumbled, caressing her cheek. y/n's eyes wondered, she chewed at her lip. 

"i thought you were dead...for a few moments. i thought you weren't coming home" she whimpered. schlatt frowned, tugging at her hand now. 

"no- i-...i'm okay..." he didn't feel the need to bring up the bandages and burns delicately engraved on his chest. 

"then what happened...? i heard shots and fireworks, and screaming...!" her voice cracked and she restrained herself. he sighed,

"tubbo was a traitor...he'd been..." schlatt winced "he'd been with wilbur this whole time..." he mumbled, obviously hurt. y/n felt a jab at her heart, ripping apart that friendship she thought she could've had with tubbo...what she thought was something special between him and schlatt.

"is he-" y/n started, worry filling her eyes.

"no-...hes with wilbur now..." schlatt sat up, holding his hair back. y/n pulled herself up, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "i thought he-" schlatt choked, "i thought he cared about this...like i cared about him..." he whispered, burying his face into y/n's shoulder. she frowned again, holding him close. 

"sometimes, people's love get blocked out by their pain..." she whispered, cupping his face. "some people don't know how to manage it..." she frowned. schlatt nodded, taking y/n's hand again. 

"am i strong enough...?" schlatt whispered. y/n nodded.


	23. ｡･ﾟﾟ･22

tw: trauma, implied smut

quick a/n!! i used my own experience as reference for how y/n feels. everyone deals with trauma and assault differently!

y/n found herself unable to leave the comforting safety of her home. the furthest she found herself was at the gazebo by the lake near the back of their home. hedges of leaves and roses started to flourish under y/n's constant care. schlatt found himself almost jealous of how much attention their garden got from her, he was confused, he thought she wanted to get out...but now all she wanted to do was stay home. he wasn't complaining, he didn't really mind it, but it did confuse him. 

"y/n...?" schlatt mumbled, the day was getting quieter now, the sun setting and cicadas buzzing. he stumbled around the hedges into the roses. 

"careful!" she mumbled, "they're fragile..." schlatt smiled, watching her carefully watering the flowers. he'd become used to the simple routine for the past few weeks, arriving home to a forgetful spouse, he'd have to almost convince her to eat and stop letting her mind wander about. there were the occasional switches where he'd find her already asleep on the couch, he'd carry her upstairs- careful not to wake her. and then gently rocking her back to sleep after a shocking nightmare. he'd came to find himself treating her like glass, he knew y/n had past experiences with shocking incidents however she was always so strong- but now, it felt like she fell back down, all those stairs climbed, all those bricks built- and she came tumbling down. schlatt knew he could catch her, he just hoped that she knew as well. 

"hey...what if we went out for dinner tonight?" schlatt grinned. y/n kept her attention focused of trimming the leaves. he sighed, "hey-" he gently took the shears from her and tipped her chin towards his gaze. she met his eye line, a furrowed brow forming across her forehead.

"not tonight..." she huffed,

"why not?" he frowned. she shrugged,

"not in the mood..." she mumbled, gazing back towards the roses.

"you're never in the mood" he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. she paused,

"i thought you wanted me to stay home..." she huffed again, schlatt sighed.

"i thought you wanted to get out more" he raised an eyebrow at her, gently squeezing her shoulder. her face softened and she frowned. a rushing thought lept through the nerves of her brain, a faint tune and a dancing thought. her and schlatt smiling at eachother, talking about god knows what underneath the pale moonlight. and maybe schlatt felt it too, because she could see his eyes wander and a slight ache shine through. y/n sighed, leaning her head on to his chest.

"okay...we can go out..." she mumbled into his suit. schlatt smiled, brushing his fingers through her hair.

\----

secretly handing the waiter a couple hundreds, schlatt made sure they kept somewhere more isolated. the pale glow from the moonlight suggested how late it was getting, and after their meals and the glasses of wine, y/n realized she hadn't much thought about the incident. something felt good, like the shell she had hardened around herself had softly cracked open, and she let schlatt step inside. schlatt had explained to her how quackity resigned after tubbo, how it was just him now. alone. she frowned, squeezing his hand from under the table,

"you're not alone...you have me..." she grinned. schlatt smiled,

"yeah...you're right" he replied. that night, after arriving home, intimate and understanding- schlatt had taken y/n's hand and helped her out of that shell, gently and soft- holding himself back so that he could only focus on her.


	24. ｡･ﾟﾟ･23

tw: trauma, fear, assault, blood

a/n: sorry if there's any typos! this was a lil rushed! but i'll go back in later and fix em if there are any <3

a slight chill arose in the loving dew of their bedroom, and a small shuffling was heard from outside. y/n perked her head up, eyeing the dark silhouette of the door, slightly ajar, and the balcony doors wide open- shades dancing in the moonlight. she looked over at schlatt, sleeping peacefully, and caging her in his arms. part of her just wanted to fall back blissfully, to not disturb this peaceful moment. but curiosity took ahold and she gently tapped at his bare chest.

"schlatt...?" she whispered, only to receive a sleepy grumble in response. she rubbed her eyes, gently slipping out from under schlatts arms and pulling on his sweater tossed over the floor. she shivered, stepping near the balcony and pulling the doors closed, she didn't remember them being open when she fell asleep- schlatt must've opened them in the night. y/n turned her head, hearing a muffled thud coming from outside their room. shit, she thought, did something get inside? did we forget to close a window? she shuffled out of the bedroom, peering down the hall. a soft gasp left her mouth- breath taken and limbs shaken. a tall shadow loomed over the hallway, breath heaving, and sword drawn. it turned, facing towards y/n. tusks drawn, hair long. she couldn't see its face- it was too dark. his cape swayed, hints of red, gold, pink- shined through the darkness. it all felt so fast, y/n unable to say anything as she stepped back, he only grew closer.

"you..." his voice spoke, deep and raspy. he raised his sword, moonlight shining across his scarred face and toothy growl. she felt powerless, glued to the quartz floor, unable to help herself. was this just how it always was? was this how weak she was? not even able to run to save herself? the sword fell and a sharp pain grew across her torso. she yelped, falling to the floor. blood stained schlatts knitted sweater and she whimpered, the man above her raising her sword once again. was this how it ended? her last moments, in fear? she closed her eyes, as if it would make it all go away. wishing she just stayed with schlatt...schlatt. schlatt.

"schlatt!" she called out, flipping over and dragging herself forward, a messy pool of blood trailing along with her. as if he had heard her mental cries, her thoughts, he was there. standing across from the man, bow drawn- he fired, the arrow landing in his shoulder. the man winced, lifting his sword again. schlatt fired- hitting his other shoulder. the man growled, hesitating and backing up- retreating. his cape swayed- and in only a moment- he was gone. out the window.

"y/n-" schlatts eyes darted to her- then the blood. he dropped the bow, sinking to his knees and pulling her up to him. she winced. "wh-" he whispered, eyes full of fear. he pulled up the shirt, revealing the wound- and a heavy sigh of relief left his shaving lips. "it's not-" he gulped, regaining himself- "it's not a stab...you're gonna be fine-!" he whispered, cupping her cheek. y/n nodded, sighing. schlatt gently picked her up, quickly carrying her down the stairs and into the kitchen, then setting her down on the table. 

"you're sweater-" she frowned, seeing the blood staining it- and her hands- and her thighs. 

"it's fine-" he chuckled, pulling it off of her, and beginning to wrap up her wound. he paused, thinking for a moment, "did you see...who it was...?" he mumbled, anger slightly rising. y/n shook her head, taking his hand in hers, he sighed, placing a kiss on her shoulder then letting her bury her face into his. and letting her let out small sobs as he kept gently, lovingly cleaning her up.


	25. ｡･ﾟﾟ･24

tw: trauma, drinking, pain, scars/bruises, suicidal thoughts, this chapter could be very triggering for some, please be careful, ily

schlatt stayed home from work the day after what happened to y/n... a mixture of worry, guilt? clouding over his heart. schlatt hated how he dragged y/n into this, how everything was just perfect until he reached too far. he reached too far and he fell, taking y/n down with him. 

"y/n...? hun...?" he mumbled, peering through the door of their bedroom. y/n sat quietly on the balcony, her hair gently flowing in the wind, holding her knees up to her chest. he stumbled over to her, gently sitting next to her. "hey...you doing okay...?" his voice was shaky, he knew the answer. how could she be okay? she must feel like everyone is trying to kill her... she sighed. he frowned, gingerly adjusting the bandages on her chest, just exposed by the loose shirt above. "hey..." he said hoarsely.

"hm..." she mumbled, schlatt frowned again.

"i'm sorry..."

"for what...?" she tilted her head, 

"for dragging you into this, you didn't sign up for this." he mumbled, y/n nodded, turning her head back to the sky.

"yeah...but...in sickness and in health right?" she smiled, pain obviously searing through the surface. it broke schlatts heart, he didn't want her to feel like this- but- he didn't want to lose her... fuck. 

"y/n...please don't leave me..." he mumbled, letting his head hang down. "i cant- i cant do this without you..." he whispered. y/n frowned, leaning her head on schlatts shoulder and interlocking her hand with his. she just, closed her eyes. 

\----

later that night, y/n found herself in the bathroom, staring at the bandages and bruises all over her skin. she hated this, she felt sick, why did people want to hurt her? what did she do? she can't leave now...she can't leave this house. she can't leave schlatts side. thoughts raced through her head- she couldn't have kids- what if someone tried to hurt them? pain and ache seeped through her stomach, up her throat, into her head, then leaked out her eyes. maybe she deserved this? maybe there was a reason this was happening, she just wished it would stop, the fear, it was constant. lifting her arms up, she hugged herself, wincing at the pain. y/n sighed, snapping herself out of this. she leaned over the sink, turning it on and gently splashing her face with the water. that helped- she opened the small cabinet besides the sink and--... her eyes landed on a couple of schlatts razors. she just wanted it to stop...

"hey..." schlatt stepped into the bathroom, rubbing his tired eyes. "come back to bed..." he yawned, hugging y/n from behind. she nodded, grabbing the towel next to the razors and drying her face off, then letting schlatt pull her back to bed, tightly caging her until she fell asleep. but that's the thing, isn't it- she didn't sleep, all she could do was think.

\----

schlatt didn't know what to think, how to think about this. the next day, he was back in the kitchen, drinking away his thoughts while y/n wasn't there. he couldn't let her see him like this, brows furrowed and eyes clenched, unable to stand without the support of the counter next to him. the harsh smell wafting from his mouth- this time he'll rinse away the smell... and change his demeanor.


	26. ｡･ﾟﾟ･25

tw: arguing, trauma, swearing, death, blood, angst

part of this chapter is inspired by the song evelyn evelyn by evelyn evelyn,, it's v good pls check it out...BEWARE: this chapter is heavy, read with caution, please feel free to stop at any time.

weeks went by and the war only got harder, schlatts drinking began to worsen, and y/n only got more reserved. schlatt would come home, stumbling, and hold y/n while she cried, until she fell asleep. he didn't know what to do, it's not like he could take her somewhere- there's a war. he hated himself, he hated everything but her, he just wanted to be with her. he hated how he had began to rely on the booze, he used to be able to manage it- to rely on y/n- maybe he pushed her too hard, and now she was finally caving in. he would double check the locks on the doors, at her request, make sure all the windows were closed- it was repetitive, but he didn't protest. 

"remember...before all this...?" y/n mumbled, gazing at the balcony doors. schlatt sighed, rolling over in the bed they laid upon, and hugging her. "we were so...bright..." she frowned. schlatt furrowed his brows, then burying his face into her hair. where did it go wrong? 

"i love you" he mumbled, his drunken stupor preventing him from thinking harder. "i love you" he said, quieter. y/n kept her gaze upon the balcony, just to think. "say it back" he whispered, she looked away from the doors,

"are you drunk again?" y/n mumbled, schlatt huffed.

"why do you care..." he whispered. she sat up, hovering over him.

"i care..." she frowned, "i don't like it when you drink so much..." she mumbled, hugging her knees.

"well i don't like it when you act so fucking depressed" he said, muffled by the pillow. she got off the bed, he sat up in response "y/n-"

"you don't get it..." she whispered, hugging herself again. 

"i'm only trying to do what is best for us!" he raised his tone, rubbing his eyes.

"i never asked for this, schlatt..." she whimpered,

"for what!?" 

"this life! this- this constant fear! and stress!" she felt the lump in her throat grow... the pressure pushing tears out of her eyes.

"you think you're stressed!? i'm the one who's running this fucking thing!" he spat, standing up from the bed.

"i never wanted this! i wanted kids! and peace! and you ruined it all!" she sobbed, schlatt frowned, pausing and taking a step forward. he gently squeezed her shoulder, giving her a loving look,

"i'm trying to make things better..." he mumbled. she paused, almost shocked. 

"you don't get it!" she whimpered,

"then help me!" he shouted, 

"just- just stop touching me!" she sobbed, pushing his arm off her. "you're always acting like someone else!" y/n cried, hugging herself again. schlatt scoffed, rubbing his eyes again in distress.

"you're scared-" he grumbled "you're only scared of what we could be!" he shouted.

"you never cared for me!" she cried, "you never thought about what this would do to me!" she whimpered. he pushed his hair back, a prominent vein growing on his forehead.

"you're being crazy!" he shouted

"you never listen!" she turned around, stepping on to the balcony,

"you're being stupid!" he followed her outside, the wind picking her hair up.

"i just want you here with me!" she cried, holding on to the railing,

"you act like i don't love you!" he spat in response.

"you act like you don't!" y/n sobbed, hot tears staining her cheeks. schlatt stopped, he hated that she thought that...he wished so badly that he was wrong when those words came out of his mouth- but when she replied- it only broke his heart. he gulped, letting his clenched fists rest, and tears fall from under his eyelids. the watercolors of their words bleeding onto their skin and painting on the love in between the two. schlatt opened his mouth to say something- but nothing could come out. and a moment remained, where they just gazed at eachother. then- like a craving, a shared thought, they hugged eachother, tightly. y/n clinging to him and crying into his shirt, the tears felt icy in the cold wind- sending shivers up their spine. the only warmth coming from eachother. schlatt sighed,

"i'm sorry..." he whispered, "for everything...i love you so much-y/n-" he sobbed, falling to his knees to hug her waist- and in what felt like a split second, love came back, the numbness pushed away, and y/n felt good again, safe again. the both of them never feeling as much love as they did right now- tears and love, all that remained.

"i love you schlatt-" - a swift noise jolted above him, and y/n flinched in his arms, muscles tensing, then relaxing, unnaturally-- schlatt looked up, horror pooling inside of him. blood stained y/n's chest, the spot growing bigger- in the middle, an arrow pierced cleanly through her heart. a shaky gasp left her mouth, squeezing on to schlatt, then releasing. a small whimper fell as she swiftly fell into his arms, now standing, holding her up as blood stained the both of them. tears and blood, all that remained. he choked on his words, looking down at her, limp and frail. he looked down at the gardens, four blurry figures standing below. technoblade, lowering his bow, wilbur, tommy, and tubbo- looking ever so shocked. roses dances around them, the wind making them sway beautifully.

"tsk-... i missed..." technoblade mumbled, placing an arrow in his bow again, and pointing it back up at schlatt. for a moment, schlatt could hear himself begging technoblade to kill him inside, silently pleading to end this misery, he was ready to go now. 

"techno-" wilbur placed a hand on technos shoulder, and shaking his head. no- please kill me, schlatt thought. "she wasn't supposed to be in this..." wilbur shivered, schlatt felt his grip around y/n tighten, holding her up closer to him. please, technoblade. let me go with her.

"you killed...y/n!" tubbo cried, "you weren't supposed to-!" 

"i missed" techno hissed, "fuck- i- i missed..." his hands tightened around the bow, then dropping it to the floor. 

"c'mon..." wilbur mumbled, "this wasn't supposed to happen..." wilbur pushed techno and tommy forward, swiftly jumping the gates of the garden and running off. tubbo, behind them, a look of shock still spread across his face, tears? why was he crying? tubbo? tubbo come back..., schlatt thought. he looked down at y/n, his bottom lip slightly shaking, and he fell, back to his knees with y/n limp in his arms. he choked out sobs, hugging her close. he didn't mean all those words he had said, those hateful things, he didn't mean it...his angel, his angel.


	27. ｡･ﾟﾟ･26

tw: death, grief, trauma, angst, alcohol/drinking, drug use, unhealthy coping

did you mean for this to happen, schlatt? her voice rang like a bell through his head, squeezing his heart. schlatt tugged at his own hair, pressing his back further up against the wall. 

he couldn't bring himself to scrub away the blood staining his sweater, it felt like part of her still remained, staining his chest- his heart. leaning over the sink, holding that bottle again- hands shaking atop it- schlatt could barely think. only, is this a dream? some sick twisted dream? why am i dreaming this?

\----

days went, the war continued. schlatt stayed home, part of him hoping, praying, they'd come back- to finish what they started. he downed liquor like it was the only thing keeping him alive, because that buzz let him feel something better, feel not alone. because it let him feel warm inside, the way she would make him feel. schlatt found himself digging around in the closet, searching for something stronger- something he remembered vaguely from months ago- when things were particularly stressful in his presidency. something he stopped doing a long time ago. he kept it though. just incase. maybe that's the problem, he never really wanted to stop it, that's why he kept it. schlatt sighed, retrieving the small box and sitting down on the floor, hands shaking while he opened it. 

you shouldn't, her voice said again. 

i need to, he thought. placed neatly inside the box a small bag of pills stared mockingly at him, like greeting an old friend. he frowned, taking out a few pills and crushing them under the bag. 

please, he heard himself, pleading for something to make him feel good again. to take away the pain, and the thoughts. he leaned over, giving in to that temptation he did so well of resisting all these months, years.

\----

stumbling over to the bed, schlatt succumbed into the blankets- his senses danced and whirred- making everything feel warm and loving. he smiled, rolling over and looking up. y/n's hair dangling over him and her eyes- a sea of infinity and soul- kissing his cheeks with teardrops. her hands cupped his face lovingly, her skin soft and glowing, radiant, alive. his grin widened, exhaling, 

"i missed you..." he slurred, reaching his hand up to touch her.

"i know"

"come home" his hand intertwining with her hair, her skin, her heart, sewing the strings of schlatts mind.

"i am home"


	28. ｡･ﾟﾟ･27

tw: grief, drug abuse, alcoholism, angst 

schlatt couldn't remember exactly how many weeks had gone by, most of it blurred with the haze of booze and coke. he spent some time just sleeping, or laying in bed and imagining y/n was there with him, peacefully resting her head on his shoulder. mornings were the worst, waking up and realizing she wasn't there. it was small, but mornings were something he took for granted. they used to be so abundant, but now his once lush forest, laid dry. 

"schlatt...?" the voice rung in his head, but he kept his eyes shut. maybe if you just would've stayed standing- she'd still be here- his mind spun, if you just listened, she wouldn't have walked off on to that balcony- that fucking balcony. 

"stop..." he whispered to himself, his hands shaking, maybe if you actually had your eyes open you would've seen techno- standing in the middle of the rose garden- pointing that arrow- standing out like a sore thumb. 

"schlatt-?" he looked up, sapnap tilted his head, dream, karl, and punz hovered around him. right- schlatt clenched his fists, regaining his surroundings. office- surrounding a table- whiskey sat neatly in the middle. he reached a shaky hand out for it, a bountiful well in the middle of a desert- his head hurt. pouring the whiskey into those crystal glasses- memories flood- y/n sipping from it, eyelids heavy, and giggly mumbling about something to him. she was so funny when she drank- he took a sip. 

"yes, boys?" he mumbled, he couldn't bother to put on that charming smile, they'd see through it, the way y/n always could. he never told her about these meetings with dream and the others, maybe she knew about a few- but there were so much more. there was a lot he held from her- like how he exiled niki, he couldn't bare them tell y/n about that- in fear she'd leave. i mean- how could you, exile her best friend- and then just hope she'd never find out...i guess you got that wish now, schlatt. he winced, downing the rest of the whiskey- then quickly refilling his glass. 

"schlatt- is now a good time...?" karl stepped in, placing a hesitant hand on the shoulder of schlatts chair. schlatt wasn't much of a fan of them, they were just business partners- however he wouldn't admit the company felt a little nice right now. it was beginning to drive him insane how empty the house felt. it was strange, how big it was, why did he buy such a big house for just the two of them? he fumbled a hand into his pocket, tracing y/n's ring with his fingers. 

"now is fine- better if anything" he flashed a smile, which only made the three of them furrow their brows- dream however, had something else laying on him, from what he could tell at least. 

"alright-" sapnap cleared his throat- "so basically we were thinking about a surprise attack..." he continued, schlatt couldn't bother to listen, his fingers kept running along the curved metal in his pocket, something meant to last forever- so meaningless now- just an item. but it felt like anything but that. he sighed, sapnaps muffled voice ringing in the room. he closed his eyes, 

"schlatt" her voice, he opened them. he must've been dreaming. "do you like them?" she smiled, gently letting her finger tips run along the petals of the roses, careful to avoid the pricks surrounding the stem. 

"they're beautiful" he mumbled, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear- gazing at her eyes. he paused, taking a moment just to bask in her. "why did you go...?" he stepped closer, tugging her into a hug. 

"i had to" her frame rested beneath him.

"why"

"you know why, schlatt" 

"..." he paused, biting his lip, "no...come home..."

"i cant" she sighed. he buried his face into her hair, hugging her tighter,

"then take me with you..." he sighed, his voice shaking, heart pumping in his throat.

"...isn't this day so beautiful? aren't the roses so beautiful?" he could hear her loving smile. he tilted his head up, watching the sun peak through the clouds and shimmer through treetops, the warmth hitting his face and gently prickling light on to his skin. he bit his lip, harder- holding back tears- but he didn't feel pain, just warmth. he pushed harder, why couldn't he feel it? 

"i have to go, schlatt..."

"no...don't go" he whispered, holding her tighter. "take me with you..." he closed his eyes, resting his head back on to her shoulder.

"schlatt..." 

"there's a way..." 

"no..." she shook her head.

"yes, he has it..."

"schlatt...?" 

"what...?" he opened his eyes, dream hovered over him. schlatt sat up, looking around- "wh-" 

"you fell asleep" dream chuckled, leaning against the table. "they left..." schlatt noticed the absence of people, and the tension between just him and dream. 

"that's fine-" schlatt cleared his throat, shaking his head to clear his mind- and readjust to his surroundings. the liquor laid heavy in him, his headache numbed, a metallic taste in his mouth. he rose his hand up, swiping the blood off his now bruised lip. "i um-" he stood up, "i needed to talk to you anyways...about that deal we have..." he sighed, clenching his fists. dream tilted his head,

"go on..." dream mumbled, flipping his knife in his hand.

"i-" he shuffled, "i need that book back..." he met dreams eyes, a stern look covering his eyes. dream let out a cocky chuckle.

"listen- schlatt..."

"just give it to me..." he whispered. dream paused, 

"schlatt...i know you miss her...but- her time was cut short- that's just how it is- you can't change that..." he put his knife away, standing up.

"dream-" schlatt put his fist on the table, trying his best to remain calm. "just give it to me..." 

"schlatt, it's not natural...you can't-" 

"then why the fuck-" he caught his tongue- adjusting his tone- and assuming the rest of them were just outside. dream tilted his head again, almost daring him to continue. "then why do you want it-" he whispered. dream sighed,

"to make sure people like you don't have it..." he chuckled, schlatt only glared. his eyelids low and angry, threatening dream. "schlatt..." dream grinned, hand resting back on to his knife. schlatt huffed angrily, almost growling. dream tilted his head again, hand gripping his knife "what?" he said, teasing- testing. schlatt felt his heart pump into his throat again, his anger resting, and his tears begin to fall. dream observed him, as if watching some sort of animal perform a trick. "i'm sorry..." dream stepped away from the table, walking towards the door, with every step breaking schlatts heart- and hopes. his mind wandered, he couldn't fight dream- that wouldn't do anything. he sighed, opening the door and pausing. "she was...good..." he nodded towards schlatt, then exiting the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"fuck..." schlatt whispered, gently tapping his knuckles on the desk, pausing- then slamming his fist on to the table. "FUCK!" he whaled, sobbing. his hand shakily reaching into his pocket, pulling out those pills again. bastard, he thought, you bastard.


	29. ｡･ﾟﾟ･28 finale

tw: death, alcoholism, drugs, grief, combat, blood + gore

schlatt didn't remember how he ended up here- dazed and armored, sword shaking in his hands. why was he fighting? blood lingered and stained his clothes, his shoes, his skin. he couldn't tell if it was his or someone else's. dream was somewhere around here, fighting. he perked his head up, tommy charging at him- he quickly lifted his sword up, holding off the kid. schlatts feet trembled beneath him, tommy pressed harder against the weapon- rage filling his eyes.

"you bastard-!" tommy spat, cut off by sapnap raising his sword from behind tommy. schlatt closed his eyes, wincing at the sound of tommy yelping and blood splattering on his face. he opened his eyes, tommy running off- sapnap glaring at schlatt.

"what's going on with you...?" he hissed, fumbling with his shield- schlatt stuttered, smearing the blood off his face. he looked his hands- bloody- dropping his sword, pangs of guilt and sorrow stemmed through him. the scene around him flickering in his mind, from manberg- to that balcony- and the blood. he stepped back, a shaky hand reaching behind his armor, pulling out a flask. "are you stupid!?" sapnap grumbled, speeding back to karl and dream.

"fuck" schlatt whispered, downing the booze from his container, up until it was empty. he couldn't stand this- he had to get away...the yelling and explosions- the blood- it was too much. he stumbled away, tearing off the heavy armor keeping him barred down, wandering into the closest building he could find. the caravan. plopping himself down on the floor, he pulled out that small bag- with the crushed pills. 

\----

"y/n...?" he mumbled, opening his eyes. a bright light pierced through his retinas, he winced. "where are you?" his vision blurred and blinded.

"i'm right here"

"i cant see you..." he mumbled, 

"cant you...?" she mumbled, the blur of her fading away. 

"don't go! not again..." his eyes watery and pinched. "don't go..." he mumbled, wet tears falling off his skin. 

"you can't see me"

"i want to!"

"but you never tried" her voice soft- but sad. he winced, reaching his hand out. 

"i should've- i should've listened..." 

"maybe"

"if i could go back...and change it...i would"

"but you can't" y/n took schlatts hand, soft and warm.

"i would've never even put myself in that election...if-if i knew-...i wouldn't have lied- or twisted things- i wouldn't have done so many things..." his vision focused of y/n, kneeling down in front of him, bright and ghostly.

"you flew too high" she whispered, cupping his face.

"who am i without you...?" he sobbed,

"yourself" her voice rung through the caravan and his vision blurred again, he opened his eyes- the haze of y/n gone, the smoky residue of war remaining. he could hear footsteps approaching- fuck. just leave me alone. he looked down, his hand loosely clutching the empty bag, jesus, did i take all of it? he attempted to life his arm, yeah, i can feel it. 

"schlatt...?" wilburs voice scratched at the surface, and schlatt looked up- eyes hooded and glossy. schlatt winced at the sight of them all, eyes degrading and broken above him. "what are you doing...? is this what you wanted me to see, dream?" wilbur mumbled,

"wilbur...?" schlatt slurred, wallowing on the floor.

"are you drinking?" wilbur muttered, 

"god, you haven't changed schlatt..." quackitys voice stung the most- his friend, ally, now salted and bitter. that's your fault isn't it. 

"is this your leader, dream...?" tommy stood over schlatt, turning his head to dream. schlatts eyes followed, contacting with dreams smug smirk.

"no" dream spat, "this is not our leader..." schlatt shivered, bastard. that cocky grin still remained on dreams face, eyes narrowed and knowing. schlatt looked up, that familiar orange glow of fur dancing above.

"fundy...?" he mumbled, clenching his fist tiredly. his old ally, friend- much like quackity. 

"schlatt..." fundy muttered, "you look, terrible..." he whispered, glaring down at him. schlatt felt enraged, betrayed. 

"you bastard..." he reached his arm up, the curse of gravity weighing heavy on his limbs. he grabbed an empty bottle from the brewing stands above him, reaching his hand up and attempting to swing it down on fundy- however missing and hitting the floor. 

"you fucked this country up, schlatt!" fundy yelled, "you had a dream and i followed it, but you brought it downhill- you ruined it!" he howled, holding his sword close. schlatt used all his power to pull himself up, balancing his weight onto his legs, and attempting to step forward. "you ruined everything!" fundy yelled, clutching his sword. something boiled up in schlatt, fragments of pain and hurt, all cutting at the surface.

"yeah...? at least i had the guts! i'm more of a man than you'll ever be!" schlatt growled, his chest aching- "and-and- you-" he looked over at technoblade, attempting to hide himself in the shadows of the caravan, his eyes narrowed and dark. "you fucking killed her-" sadness pooled over the anger,

"tommy- i want you to take that bow and shoot it right between schlatts eyes" wilbur stated, a hand pressed on to the child's shoulder. schlatt turned his head, his eyes almost pleading with them- to just get it on with already, to stop playing with their food, and just end it. "victory...or death..." wilbur stated, removing his hand from the child's raising arms, the crossbow now placed loaded, right up to his forehead.

"if i die..." schlatt gulped down saliva-blood? "this country goes down with me..."

"you could've had everything, schlatt...but you ruined it all" quackity muttered, shaking his head. 

"you left me...you all left me! it was just me and-" he winced "and- and you took that from me too!" he choked, his chest tightening. "just-just kill me..." he whispered, tommy looked over at wilbur, eyes confused and worried. "kill me!" he yelled, butting his head up against the crossbow, every word felt like a dagger through his heart- quite literally.

"schlatt...what do you have to say for yourself?" wilbur muttered. he opened his mouth to speak- but nothing could come out- air restricted and chest tightening so painfully. his heart ached, and a sharp pain jolted inside of his chest. he clutched his heart, coughing and stuttering. 

"schlatt...?" fundy mumbled,

"what...? schlatt-?" wilbur asked, confusion bubbling over the room. "what are you...-?" cut off by schlatts agonizing coughing, he took a step back- schlatts vision blurred and the lights pierced his eyes again, clawing at his chest- why can't he breathe? gravity pulled schlatts limbs down to the floor, tearing at his heart- before his vision went black, and his body stilled. bliss. 

"he's dead..." tommy said, lowering the crossbow. tubbo shuffled from behind tommy, wincing.

"a heart attack...?" he mumbled, only receiving a small nod from wilbur, who then stilled- turning and exiting the caravan. dream huffed, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"funny" dream whispered, turning around and following wilbur. quackity looked down at schlatts lifeless, poisoned body, burning the image into his head. 

"y/n's dead...?" quackity stuttered, 

"has been..." tubbo mumbled, looking down. quackity followed, stepping out of the caravan.

\----

"what is this...?" schlatt whispered, the cold fading and warmth surrounding him, vision focusing- his cottage?

"you came home!" schlatt turned his head, locking eyes with y/n, ghostly and soft- "i've missed you" she mumbled. he sharply inhaled, looking around, home. he opened his mouth to say something- but nothing could come out- stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her, it felt real. he squeezed tighter, basking in the warmth and the love. she smiled, letting her arms rest on his neck- weightless, and soft. he let go, looking down at her- perfect- here. he leaned down, 

"is this real?" he whispered, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. she nodded, making him smile- leaning further down and pressing a kiss on her forehead. the sound of explosions rang in the distance- however drowned out by the feeling surrounding them. 

"i've tried calling you" she mumbled, 

"i know..." he nodded. "but it's okay now...right?" he buried his face into her neck,

"right" she nodded. bliss.

fin


End file.
